Shadows of Twilight: Darkness Rising
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: After Mephiles arrives to Equestria, Shadow is brought to Equestria to him. But Shadow's true role is revealed. Also for the first time falls in love with Twilight Sparkle.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Princess Celestia was busy with her work, when she got up to get a drink. She did the task while stretching her legs a bit, chatting with some of the castle workers, before returning to her room. Once she did, her sister burst through the door before Celestia even closed it.

Celestia: Luna?! What's the matter?

Luna: Sorry for that, sister, but we have a problem!

Celestia: It can't be Discord, can it?

Luna: No, there is but someone else who wishes to own Equestria. I tried to restrain him, but he had more power than I. Not a scratch could I give him, either.

Celestia: This isn't good. Do you have any information about this character?

Luna: He calls himself Mephiles. He is darker than any night of mine and in a form that is crystallic, but more than that, he can copy my every move and counter strike with the knowledge. His power is also advancing...I don't know if we could take him on, sister.

Celestia looks frantically through some books.

Celestia: Do you know where he is?

Luna: I'm uncertain on where he is...however, his power is somewhat similar to one I read about in an earlier journal from Starswirl. One that this Mephiles mentioned to me…

***Flashback of the Battle Between Luna and Mephiles***

Luna: Stand down, invader! You must abide my commands or suffer the consequences!

Mephiles: *laughs*

Luna tries to blast Mephiles with her power, however he stops it with Chaos. Luna keeps pursuing and attacking only to fail.

Mephiles: You cannot hope to stop me, incompetent animal. My powers are far beyond your own.

Luna: 'Tis a lie! I will prevail and you will surrender!

Mephiles: Denying ourselves, aren't we? Does this change your stubborn mind?

Mephiles hits Luna with a blast of Chaos, sending Luna spiraling back into the air.

Mephiles: My powers are far beyond your own. They are copied from the Ultimate Life Form himself, a being from my world who is most powerful. The only fault in him was his stubborn heart...as stubborn as yours. My lack of mercy and feelings has made me stronger...strong enough to beat you easily!

Mephiles throws powerful Chaos at Luna.

***Flashback Ends***

Princess Luna pulls out a book from a shelf and opens it for her sister. She blows some dust off of it.

Luna: In another world there are gems with similar powers to the Elements of Harmony….the gems themselves may be difficult for us to control, however, there is one with the power of these gems. One with similar powers of Mephiles. The Ultimate Life Form.

Princess Celestia grabs the book and looks at what Luna is talking about.

Celestia: How come I haven't seen this before?

Luna: We should summon him right away!

Celestia: Patience, Luna. I will summon him, however, we must be sure when this Ultimate Life Form arrives that he is on our side.

Luna: Should we call for the Twilight and her friends here then, in case he isn't?.

Celestia: You are right.

Luna: Right. Here, sister, your pen and parchment?

Celestia wrote a letter to Twilight:

Dearest Twilight,  
It is of utmost importance that you and your friends come to Canterlot at once for a important task at hand.  
-Princess Celestia

Celestia sends the letter.

Celestia: There. It's on its way.

Meanwhile, Twilight is busy with things back at the library.

Twilight: Whew! All these new princess duties are exhausting! Anything else I need to do before I hit the hay?

Spike: I don't think so…

Spike burps up a letter.

Twilight: I guess that's a no. Is this from Celestia?

Spike: I think so.

Twilight reads the letter.

Twilight: This must be extremely important if Celestia wants me so late at night. I'll go get the others. Can you watch the library while I'm gone?

Spike: Can do!

Twilight: Good. I will be back as soon as I can.

Twilight dashes out of the to get her friends. She starts at Fluttershy' arrives at Fluttershy's cottage, and Fluttershy answers.

Fluttershy: Hello Twilight, what brings you here?

Twilight: Princess Celestia has just sent me a letter explaining that there's an emergency in Canterlot.

Fluttershy: Oh my... we better go help out then.

Fluttershy leaves the cottage with Twilight. They arrive at Rainbow Dash's house. And knocked on her door, and Rainbow Dash answered.

Rainbow Dash: Hey you two. What's up?

Twilight: Princess Celestia called for us to Canterlot. It's an emergency.

Rainbow Dash: An emergency, huh? We've got to no time to waste then.

The three of them walk to Rarity's boutique. Rarity opens the door as soon as she sees them arrive.

Rarity: Hello, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. What are the three of you doing out?

Twilight: We've got an emergency...

Rarity: An emergency, hm? Well, I best come along as well!

Twilight: Good. Now we need Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: I think they're both over at Sweet Apple Acres…

Twilight: Great! Let's get going then!

The ponies dash on over to Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack: Howdy y'all. What's up?

Rainbow Dash: An emergency, AJ! We have to go now!

Applejack: Alright, alright! Just lemme get Pinkie Pie first.

Applejack takes the others to the kitchen, where Pinkie Pie is eating a bunch of apple pastries.

Applejack: Pinkie!

Pinkie: Yes?

Applejack: Ya can eat desserts later, okay? We've got an emergency on our hooves!

Pinkie: A emergency? (grabs a cider cup and does a spit take)

Rainbow Dash: Was that really necessary?

Pinkie: It's an EMERGENCY Dashie! EVERYTHING's necessary!

Applejack: Let's not spend our time fussin' girls! We've got to get moving!

Twilight and the others left for the train station. Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna are waiting in Canterlot.

Celestia: They should be coming at any moment.

Luna: We best summon this "Ultimate Life Form" then, shall we not?

Celestia: Yes, but summoning him will require both of our magic combined.

Luna: Then let's continue with this spell posthaste!

Celestia and Luna combine their magic to start the spell. Meanwhile, on the planet Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog is walking toward his house after an extensive training lesson at the end of the day.

Shadow: Finally, I can be done with training for the week.

Shadow walked inside his home.

Shadow: Hopefully I can sleep all of that work off.

Shadow walked to bed, ready to sleep for the night. As he was asleep, however, a strange dream came to his head.

Mephiles: You are worthless to save your friends. I have beaten you and the little ponies.

The lifeless bodies of Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash lie on the ground. Shadow stands up to Mephiles, beaten to the pulp.

Shadow: You'll pay for this, Mephiles! Now, take this! Chaos Blast!

The Chaos Blast didn't affect Mephiles, however. The demon grabbed Shadow.

Mephiles: I should done this a long time ago. Goodbye, hedgehog. I hope death takes you well!

Mephiles stabbed Shadow through the chest. But then Shadow woke up.

Shadow: What just happened? What in the world were ponies doing in my dream? And who was that hedgehog? ….What am I talking about? It's just some weird dream.

Before he could, Shadow found that a Chaos Emerald next to his bed was glowing more brightly than usual.

Shadow: Unless I'm still dreaming.

The Emerald's light took over, and the next thing Shadow knew, he was in some strange castle-looking place, with two winged and horned horses standing over him.

Shadow: I'm definitely dreaming.

Celestia: This is no dream, welcomed guest. This is, in fact, reality.

Shadow stays where he is, still certain he is dreaming.

Celestia: Allow me to ease some confusion from your mind. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of this land you were summoned to, Equestria. This is my sister, Princess Luna, who rules alongside with me.

Luna: A pleasure to be acquainted with you, Ultimate Life Form, if that is your true title.

Shadow stands, still confused, but a little less alarmed seeing that the Celestia and Luna were peaceful.  
Shadow: Yes. That is what I'm called formally. I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. May I ask how you brought me were, and possibly why?

Luna: How you got here is not important. We need you for a specific cause.

Celestia: Patience, Luna. (to Shadow) We in Equestria can do things through means of magic, which is the how, but as my sister stated, it does not have as much importance as the why to the situation. We need you, Shadow the Hedgehog, to defeat a mighty being that has come to Equestria and has threatened to destroy us all.

Shadow: That still doesn't tell me why I'm needed.

Celestia: We have found that this being is not from our world...but yours.

Shadow: Mobius?

Celestia: Yes.

Shadow: Who is this enemy?

Luna: A being of dark Chaos and ruin. He goes by the name of Mephiles. Have you heard of him?

Shadow: I can't say that I have. But if you say that he controls dark Chaos, then maybe I am the one for the job.

Luna: So you are willing to assist us?

Shadow: I might as well.

Celestia: Good. We are very grateful for your help, although we'll be sure you don't do this alone. Six of Equestria's heroes are coming now to give you help on this quest.

Shadow: Fine. But then afterwards, when this Mephiles is defeated, I wish to go back to Mobius.

Celestia: I will honor that as a promise. Now, we must wait for the six to come.

Shadow: Alright.

Soon, the Mane Six came to Canterlot and rushed to the throne room.

Twilight: Princess Celestia! We came as fast as we could! What's the- (sees Shadow) What in Equestria is that?!

Shadow: (thinking) That can't be the same ponies from my dream, can't it?

Pinkie: *gasp* It's a monster and it's going to eat up the Princesses!

Celestia: *laughing* No, not at all. This is Shadow the Hedgehog, someone from another world who has been willing to help with the emergency.

Rainbow Dash: No offense, your majesty, but I'm pretty sure we can deal with whatever this problem is on it's own.

Luna: On the contrary, good Rainbow Dash. This emergency is of a different matter.

Celestia: My sister speaks the truth. A threat has arisen in Equestria, one from another world, Shadow's world. That is why we have called him here.

Twilight: If I mind asking, Princesses, what is the threat?

Luna: A hedgehog like Shadow, only of a darker form, has come to Equestria reeking havoc. He goes by the name of Mephiles.

Celestia: We're sending you and your friends on a mission with Shadow to get rid of this monster. He threaten to destroy Equestria. We can't allow that. That's why Shadow is coming with. I heard of his powers in the book. He will be a strong ally to the team.

Luna: The only problem with this Mephiles is that his current location is unknown. My sister and I are sending the seven of you to the Crystal Empire, where Mephiles was seen nearby last. You must make haste with this situation, is that not clear?

Twilight: I understand.

Celestia: Good. Now, you all need to go. And good luck.

The seven walk out of the throne room, ready for their quest. Rainbow Dash flies up to Shadow just afterwards.

Rainbow Dash: So….the princesses think you're some kind of hotshot now, huh?

Shadow: I'm only here to assist, but if you keep persisting, then maybe I'll show you my true power and show you what I'm going to do to Mephiles.

Rainbow Dash: A wise one, huh?

Twilight: Calm down Rainbow Dash. We're all on the same side.

Rainbow Dash: Fine.

Twilight: Don't worry about her. I'm sure Rainbow is a little overwhelmed that a powerful being like you is in the same world as her.

Shadow: Whatever.

Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way.

Pinkie: PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: (rolling her eyes) Anyways...what exactly is Mephiles. The princesses said he was from your world, right?

Shadow: Yes. But I know nothing about him.

Twilight: What?! What do you mean by that? Aren't you from his world?

Shadow: That doesn't mean I know who he is.

Twilight: Well...alright. I guess there are some things in Equestria I don't know about either. So, if you don't know much about him, then why are you agreeing to this?

Shadow remains silent.

Twilight: I mean, I'm not saying that we don't want you here….we're actually really glad. It's good to know there's ponies, er, hedgehogs like you that stand up for the world. Especially since we're getting in a fight we might not have a good chance at. What I'm trying to say is….thank you.

Shadow looks at Twilight like he's remembering something.

Shadow: You're welcome.

Pinkie: Whoo hoo! Time to go to the Crystal Empire and see Princess Cadence!

Fluttershy: Um, and Shining Armor….

Pinkie: And Shining Armor!

Twilight: Alright girls, let's get on our way. But first, we need to go back to Ponyville to get some supplies. We'll meet at my place and organize a plan, and then we'll make our way to the Empire. Okay?

Other Mane Five: Okay!

Shadow: (thinking) This Twilight Sparkle takes as much charge as the other princesses do. I wonder why she doesn't appear to have royal duties.

Shadow and the Mane Six left the castle heading back to Ponyville for planning. But as they left Luna noticed that Celestia was uneased.

Luna: What is wrong sister?

Celestia: This mission will be Twilight's biggest trial. Not only will this journey test her abilities as an Alicorn but she must beware of her feelings.  
Luna: What do you mean?

Celestia: I sent her to Cadence for a reason. I'm afraid that her biggest challenge will be her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and the other Mane Six had went back to Ponyville for supplies and to let Spike know what was going on. They went to Twilight's home first.

Twilight: This is my home, Shadow. Make yourself feel welcome!

Shadow: You live in a library? You must really enjoy books.

Twilight: Of course I do! Don't you?

Shadow: Definately.

Twilight: Wow, that's great! Someone else who likes to read!

Rainbow: Oh boy, another egghead….

Rarity: Rainbow, show some courtesy.

Shadow: Yeah, reading is nice, but I never get the chance to really sit down and enjoy a book. I'm always busy…

Twilight then blinked and thought of something that just might catch Shadows eyes. She lit her horn and used her magic to grab one of her books. She moved it to Shadow and with his eyes he saw a book called Daring Do.

Shadow: Daring Do and the Lost Empire?

Twilight: This is a great adventure story and a pretty quick read. You'll like it. Even Rainbow Dash finds the patience for it.

Rainbow Dash: Well DUH! That's because ALL of the Daring Do books are SO AWESOME! I even MET Daring Do and got put in one of her books!

Rainbow Dash began to fly around the library with excitement. Shadow thought she was taking it a bit too far, but he could tell she was a huge fan of this Daring Do.

Applejack: Here we go again...

Twilight: Okay Rainbow, we get the point.

Twilight returns her attention to Shadow.

Twilight: She never stops talking about it, she thinks she's her number one fan.

Pinkie Pie: And she's always rambling on and on about how awesomely stupendous Daring Do is because she loves her so much!

Shadow: I can see that… Anyhow, I appreciate you letting me borrow this a while Twilight. Do you run this library on your own?

Twilight: No, I have Spike to keep me company.

Shadow: Is that your dog or pet of some kind?

Twilight: No. No. He's more like a brother to me, I hatched him when I was really young.

Shadow got a little confused in understanding what she meant by hatched. It sounded like she was his mother or something.

Shadow: You...hatched him?

Spike: Twilight? When did you girls get back….(noticing Shadow) What the heck is that thing?

Shadow: Who are you calling a thing?

Spike: Twilight what is he?!

Twilight: Spike it's okay, he's a friend.

Fluttershy: His name is Shadow. He's going to help us.

Rainbow Dash: And we're introducing him to the Daring Do fandom!

Shadow: What? No. I'm here to help. You must be the Spike that Twilight was talking about.  
Spike: Yes….(moving to other business) So Twilight, looks like you're going on another mission? I guess I should cancel that date you were planning with Flash Sentry then?

Shadow: Who's Flash Sentry?

Spike: Twilight's boyfriend. She's totally obsessed with him.

Twilight: (blushing) Spike!

Spike: What, you talked about me!

Applejack: That may have not been the right way to take things, Spike.

Rarity: Yes, but still, what's so wrong about talking about your boyfriend? After all, we ARE going to see him when we go to the Crystal Empire.

Shadow: Princess Celestia told us that our mission was in the Crystal Empire. What is the place like anyway?

Twilight: The entire kingdom is home to Crystal Ponies. The happiness from the ponies generates a Crystal Heart that ultimately reflects joy and love all over Equestria, so it is very vital to the kingdom. On top of that the whole kingdom is made of crystal. My older brother, Shining Armor, and his wife, my former foalsitter, Cadence, rule the Kingdom.

Shadow: Sounds like something Rouge would love to see.

Applejack: Who's Rouge?

Shadow:A friend of mine back at my world. She has a thing for jewels and crystals.

Rarity: Sounds like someone I'd get along just fine with.

Shadow: Anyways, Twilight, when do we leave for this Empire?

Twilight: The train to the Empire will be arriving in about an hour. We should get ready.

Shadow: Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving.

Rainbow Dash: I'm with him on that one, let's make it happen. I'll be right back!

With the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash zoomed right out of the library to get ready for the trip to the Crystal Empire.

Rarity: Well I suppose I should dash off to the boutique and grab a few items as well!

Pinkie Pie: MEE TOO! You can't have a trip to the Crystal Empire without BALLOONS AND CUPCAKES!

Rarity and Pinkie both left the Library as well to prepare for whatever awaited them at the Crystal Empire. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Shadow stayed behind for a minute.

Applejack: I better get some supplies back at the farm. Never know what we might need!

Fluttershy: And I should probably tell my animal friends that Angel will watch over them for a while. I better let him know.

Applejack and Fluttershy left as well for the same purpose. Spike, Twilight, and Shadow were the last ones in the library. Shadow started to think she had to do the same thing too.

Twilight: Spike? Get my things ready, we got a long train trip ahead of us.

Spike: You got it Twilight!

While Spike went to get Twilights things, Twilight saw that Shadow had nothing to do and didn't want him to do her work.

Twilight: Why don't you read the Daring Do book I gave you Shadow? You do have some time to read while we get prepared.

Shadow looks closer at the book Twilight had given him.

Shadow: Hmm, if it's good as you say it is, why not?

Twilight was walking away while he was speaking to her.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash sure liked it when she never liked to read. Unlike you, you'll come to enjoy it. Trust me…

After that. Twilight went in the other room leaving Shadow with the first book of Daring Do. He sat down on some bean bag and did what Twilight said. Twilight helped Spike in the other room.

Twilight: There's just something about Shadow that I find interesting….

Spike: What? That he's some weird alien creature?

Twilight: No, not that. I just can't put my hoof on it...

Outside of the library Discord looked through the window watching and observing.

Discord: Hmm.. it would seem that Twilight Sparkle and her pals have made a new friend. I can sense a great chaotic aura around him. Hm, I believe a proper introduction is up for order...


	3. Chapter 3

As some time passed, Twilight had finished packing things she needed for her mission.  
She put her saddlebag on. Twilight and Spike made their way to the room where Shadow  
was reading the book given to him.

Twilight: Enjoying the book, Shadow?

Shadow: It's ok I guess, but Daring Do's adventures are nothing compared to what I  
have.

Spike: Really? Like what?

Shadow: I traveled through time and space, fought demigods, an army of aliens, and  
even my so-called "Father" to save the world.

Spike: Cool.

Twilight: Wow, that is certainly more than Daring Do ever did.

Shadow: Yeah, and most of my adventures revolve around these.

Shadow showed his Emerald to Twilight and Spike.

Spike: It looks delicious.

Shadow: Don't even think about it little dragon. This isn't any ordinary gem, it's a  
Chaos Emerald.

Twilight: A Chaos Emerald?

Shadow: Yes, there are seven Emeralds in total, and each of them has great power.

Spike: What kind of power?

Shadow: Here, allow me to demostrate.

Shadow grips his Emerald, channeling his energy into his other hand which began to  
flame with a green aura around it.

Twilight: That's incredible!

Spike: Incredible? More like amazing!

Shadow: Well thats just a fraction of what I can do.

Twilight: Really, what else can you do?

Shadow: I can also control time and space itself, fly for a short period of time,  
energy blasts, plus I'm so durable that I can even survive a fall from space.

Twilight: You fell from space...and survived?

Spike: So your like invincible right?

Shadow: No not entirely. I can be hurt by other chaos beings equal in power to me.

Spike: Chaos beings?

Shadow: Think of it as magic, it flows through every living thing and all you have to  
do is just need to tap into that power and take control of it.

Twilight: Interesting. But your chaos powers are not

Shadow: There's someone here can use chaos?

Twilight: Well, sort of,

-Discord suddenly appears in the center of the room with a flash.

Discord: SURPRISE!

Twilight and Spike: DISCORD?!

Discord: Well well well. What do we have here? If it isn't my "good friends" Twilight  
Sparkle and Spike. I couldn't help but overhear your WONDERFUL conversation about my  
ABSOLUTE favorite topic!

Spike: You were LISTENING?

Twilight: What do you want Discord?

Shadow: You know him?

Twilight: Unfortunately...

Discord: Oh come now Twilight how is it unfortunate to be in company of another  
friend? Speaking of friends, mind telling me who your new pal is?

Twilight: *sigh* Fine. Shadow, this is Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Mischief.

Shadow: Discord huh? I guess that name suits you considering the way you look.

Discord: And you look nothing like that "hilarious" comment which I will gracefully  
ignore.

Shadow: Hmph, well allow me to introduce myself. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The  
Ultimate Lifeform and Master Of Chaos.

Discord: Impressive titles.

Shadow: Damn right.

Twilight: Shadow we should get going the others are probably waiting for us. You two  
can banter about looks and titles later.

Shadow: You're right, we don't have time for messing around.

Discord: Oh, so you're just going to take a trip to the Crystal Empire and not invite  
me?

Twilight: How do you know-?

Discord: You said it yourself Twilight. I AM the Spirit of Chaos and MISCHIEF.

Spike: Figures he would know.

Discord: I also know about Mephiles and him being in our world even disturbs me.

Shadow: So shut up talking so we can go find this guy and take him out.

Discord: Shadow I am here to help you and my firends but do you really think you can  
go around looking like this?

Shadow: What the hell are you going on about?

Discord: I mean that you should get REALLY Chaotic and use the element of surprise.

Twilight: We already have that in our favor with him just being here.

Discord: Oh really? Didn't I overhear that both Shadow and Mephiles are from the same  
world?

Shadow: Yes, but we haven't met.

Discord: That doesn't matter. This being may not be someone in YOUR knowledge, but  
that doesn't stop him from knowing about YOU.

Shadow: You do have a point.

Twilight: Alright, I guess we humor you Discord. But what do you mean by element of  
surprise?

Discord: Well...if we transformed Shadow into something more low-key and  
unrecognizable...such as a pony….

Shadow, Twilight and Spike: WHAT!?

Shadow: Screw that, I prefer the way I look.

Discord: Come on now, think about it. Mephiles will never see it coming and plus I'll  
make it so that you can switch forms at will so you can be a hedgehog and a pony.

Spike: .

Twilight: As much as I hate to admit it, it's not a bad idea. But only if you are up  
for it, Shadow.

Shadow: As much as it pains me to say it he's right. Ok I'm in and you will make it  
so that I can changes forms at will right?

Discord: You have my word. Now let's begin the transformation!

Meanwhile in the Dark Forest, Mephiles made his way through the forest while reading  
a book on Equestria's history.

Mephiles: Interesting. This world has more to offer than I thought but if I wish to  
rule this world, I may need some assistance.

Out of nowhere a group of 3 changelings come out of nowhere and surrounded Mephiles.

Changeling 1: Well what do we have here?

Changegling 2: Looks like dinner to me brother.

Mephiles: You foolish creatures have no idea who you are dealing with. But allow me to make you a deal.

Changelings 3: And what would that be?

Mephiles: Take me to your queen.

Changeling 1: And if we refuse?

Mephiles: You die.

Changeling 2: Oh screw this guy I'm hungry.

Changeling 3: Lets kill him now.

Changeling 1: OK. Prepare to die.

Mephiles: Don't say I didn't warn you.


	4. Chapter 4

Discord: Well are ready for this, my hedgy friend?

Shadow: Ready when you are.

Twilight: Discord please try not to hurt him or destroy my home.

Discord: No promises, I'm alittle rusty at this spell. I could accidently blow him up by mistake.

Shadow: Wait what?

Twilight: Don't worry Shadow I'm sure he's just joking.

Discord: Actually I wasn't.

Spike: Well in that case I'm just gonna go hide over there.

Shadow: I'm starting to regret doing this.

Discord: And here we go!

Discord snaps his fingers and a explosion of magic surrounds the room where Shadow is standing. All the books on the shelves fall to the floor as the whole library shakes from the explosion. Discord, Twilight, Spike are all on the floor covered with dust and ash from the blast.

Twilight: The library! I just organized everything too.

Discord: Hmm…..I think I may have overdone it….

Twilight and Spike: You think!

Discord: Oh don't get snippy with me. I told you it's has been a while since I have done something like this.

Twilight: Where's Shadow?!

Spike: I don't see him.

Discord: Maybe he wasn't as strong as I thought. Perhaps he couldn't handle my power.

Shadow: I heard that, freak!

Twilight, Spike, and Discord wade through the huge cloud of smoke to a pony shaped figure. As Shadow steps out the smoke, Twilight and Spike stare in awe with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Shadow stood before them as a unicorn, his coat tail and mane are charcoal black, red streaking through it, his eyes still ruby red and his symbol shown on his flank like a crimson star.

Twilight: Shadow? Is that really you?

Shadow: Yeah, it's me.

Spike: Wow...he looks AWESOME!

Shadow looks down at a mirror that was on floor observing his new form.

Shadow: Hmm.. not bad I still look badass.

Discord: And here I thought I was getting rusty on the transforming spell. Not to shabby if I say so myself. Now Shadow all you have to do to switch forms is to concentrate and think of the form you want to be and you'll be that form in less than a second.

Shadow: Ok sounds easy enough.

Twilight: Well, I suppose you did well this time, Discord.

Discord: As always, my dear Twilight Sparkle. Well you might as well get going, otherwise I'll bore you to death on my tangents. You know how I am. Oh, and give Fluttershy a greeting for me, mail's been slow. Tata!

Instantly Discord disappears. Shadow struggles to walk and stand in his new body.

Spike: You doing okay?

Shadow: Yeah...just having trouble getting used to this form.

Twilight: Well the plus side is you can fit into Equestria well now.

Shadow: Yes, I suppose so. But nevermind that, we should get going, your friends are probably waiting.

Twilight: Right, you and Spike head out. I need a sec to tidy up the mess Discord made.

Shadow: Alright and I'm gonna stay in this form and try to get used to it.

Twilight: That's sounds like a good idea.

Shadow: Ok. Come on little dragon let's head out.

Shadow made his way outside while walking out the library.

Spike: Wait, you sure you don't need help Twilight?

Twilight: I can get this done fast by myself, you go on with Spike.

Spike: Okay then. Hey Shadow, wait up!

Spike leaves out the library and catches up to Shadow as Twilight stays to clean up as much as she can. Twilight then starts to think about Shadow and his new form.

Twilight: Shadow is just amazing...but just when I think I

Shadow: Hey Twilight, are you coming?

Twilight: I'm coming!

Twilight smiles, thinking of Shadow, and heads out to Shadow and Spike. The three go to meet their friends at the Train Station. In the icy mountains near the Crystal Empire, Mephiles has a changeling in his captivity. They both make their way to a cave high in the mountains.

Mephiles: Is this the place?

Changeling: Yes it is.

Mephiles: Excellent. Lead the way.

Mephiles lets go of the changeling and is guided through the cave, getting deeper and deeper as it goes down. Mephiles notices more and more changelings in the cave with their eyes on him as he and the first changeling make their way to the heart of the cave. As they enter the heart the changeling breaks off from Mephiles to bow to a tall, female changeling in the center.

Changeling: Your highness. This dark creature wishes an audience with you.

Chrysalis: Oh really? Approach me, dark one.

Mephiles approaches Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Who are you that stands befores Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings?

Mephiles: Your Highness, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark.

Chrysalis: Well, Mephiles, what is your reason for being here?

Mephiles: I am actually here for you, my dear. I find that we have a lot more in common than you know.

Chrysalis: Oh really?

Mephiles: I understand that you have been defeated...harshly

Chrysalis: How would you know something like that?

Mephiles: I can see it in your heart-broken face. You're abandoned...lost...unloved…So am I. But I am here to change that.

Chrysalis: Alas, you do speak the truth, but how do you intend to bring about change?

Mephiles: My point is separately we are weak but together will we be unstoppable. You and I, ruling Equestria, together. You and I both getting a world we deserve….as well as the love we've never attained.

Mephiles stretches out his hand to Chrysalis. She slightly blushes at his actions but then extends her hoof to him, sealing the deal. All the changelings show their support for Mephiles by chanting his name.

Chrysalis: I believe my colony also finds your will for action appeasing. When do you plan to strike?

Mephiles: Soon...however, from roaming Equestria I have picked up information about one more asset that may be needed in our success.

Chrysalis: And who would that be?

Mephiles: The one they call...Sombra.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow, Twilight, and Spike are leaving for the train station.

Spike: How's walking on four legs treating ya, Shadow?

Shadow: It's a little difficult...but I'll get over it.

Spike: Yeah. I've been there before...

Twilight: So Shadow, I know you said you didn't exactly know who Mephiles is, but do

you happen to have the slightest clue on who he could be?

Shadow: I don't know exactly. But I before I came to Equestria I had dreams, well,

more like visions of him.

Twilight: Did you see anything else in your visions that could give us a clue?

Shadow then had a quick flashback of his last vision where he saw the lifeless bodies

of the ponies.

Shadow: Nothing really, however, I have the feeling he could be very destructive.

Twilight: Isn't that ALWAYS how it is?

Spike: Hey guys, we're at the train station already.

Shadow: Finally.

Twilight: I see the others. Let's go meet up with them and then catch a train to the

Crystal Empire.

Shadow: Alright, sounds good.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ponies are waiting at the station.

Rainbow: Where are they?

Applejack: Just be patient Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: Yeah I'm sure they'll turn up soon.

Pinkie Pie: I see them! I see them! I see them!

Rainbow: Finally.

-Twilight made her way to her friends.

Twilight: Hey girls, sorry we're late.

Applejack: What took ya'll so long? (noticing the black and red unicorn) And who the

hay is this?

Rarity: My my, dear Applejack...do you not have a keen eye?

Pinkie: Yeah, AJ! Obviously this here new guy is Shadow as a unicorn!

Rainbow: What!?

Applejack: That's not possible!

Rarity: Of course it isn't PINKIE. What I was trying to say is that obviously Shadow

has rejected the idea of helping us anymore and Twilight has gotten a new helper to-

Shadow: (growls)

Twilight: Actually...Pinkie's….right.

Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity: WHAT?!

Pinkie: Told ya so!

Shadow: But how did you know?

Pinkie Pie: Oh please, Twilight, obviously this unicorn looks like a pony version Shadow,

silly!

Rarity: How did MY keen eye not catch that? She's absolutely right!

Rainbow: Why'd you turn Shads here into a pony, Twi?

Twilight: It actually wasn't my idea, in fact, it was Discord's.

Applejack: DISCORD?!

Twilight: Yes, and I had to agree with him on this: Discord told us that if Shadow

and Mephiles are from the same world, even if Shadow doesn't know Mephiles, Mephiles

might know him.

Spike: We're using a bit of the element of surprise!

Shadow: And hopefully it works...though I have to say it was a good plan considering

the changes.

Other Ponies: *Agreeing.*

Rarity: I have to agree with you. Although our trust with Discord is thin, I do

believe this might give us the upper hoof.

Fluttershy: I'm just happy he's helping us.

Rainbow: Yeah yeah yeah, good plan and all….can we just get on the train already?

They see the stopped train and the irritated conductor pony.

Twilight: Oh….right. Let's go everypony!

Mane 5 and Spike: Right.

Shadow: Let's just get going.

Pinkie: ALL ABOARD!

The Mane 6 and Shadow got onboard train and ride to the Crystal Empire. Meanwhile,

Queen Chrysalis and Mephiles (along with a couple Changeling chaperones) are on the

outskirts of the Frozen Lands.

Queen Chrysalis: My Changelings and I must remain here on the outskirts. Our buildup

can't handle such extreme temperatures…

Mephiles: No need for your assistance. I do believe I can handle this independently.

-Mephiles separates from the Changeling Queen and her minions for a while and

begins to search the wasteland for signs of power. He is led to a deep crevice in the

snow, seemingly going down hundreds of feet. Mephiles then picks up a snowy rock and

drops it down the crevice. A spiraling mass of smoke appears faintly in the crevice.

Sombra: Who disturbs me at this hour?

A pair of green and red smoking eyes appear.

Sombra: Hm...you don't appear to have the form of something familiar...

Mephiles: I find that hard to believe, I do think we have more in common than you

know.

Sombra: Do enlighten me.

Mephiles: We are both forms of shade, you and I, our physical appearance like that of

a shadow in the darkness.

Sombra: That means nothing to me.

Mephiles: You might also be familiar with someone I have encountered. Have you heard

of the Two Royal Sisters?

Sombra: The names of those wretched Alicorns leave a foul sound in my ear.

Mephiles: Then how does the sound of reclaiming the Crystal Empire and all of

Equestria appeal to you?

Sombra looks like he is thinking for a moment.

Sombra: I'm listening.

Mephiles: Join me and together we can rule this world but only if we work together.

Sombra: Fine I'll humor you Mephiles. I'll join you but I want your word that I will

once again rule the Crystal Empire again.

Mephiles: Of course my friend, now follow me.

-Sombra turned into his pony form and followed Mephiles out of the cave and met with

Queen Chrysalis and her changelings.

Mephiles: Chrysalis awhile ago you told me about the ones called the Elements Of

Harmony correct?

Chrysalis: Yes they will most likely get in our way.

Sombra: I agree even their little pet dragon is a problem.

Mephiles: Well then I hope your changelings are strong enough to handle these ponies.

Chrysalis: They are my dear.

Mephiles: Then send your changelings to find them and destroy them.

Chrysalis: As you wish. Go my changelings destroy Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

Changelings: Yes my queen.

-The changelings took off flying to find the Elements Of Harmony.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Back on the train. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were drinking apple cider, Spike was helping Rarity with her luggage, Pinkie Pie was stuffing her face with cake, and

Fluttershy was feeding Angel a carrot. Shadow watched them enjoying themselves as if they didn't have a care in the world, causing him to smirk a little. Until he

noticed Twilight, who seemed upset about something. Shadow went over to her and sat beside her.

Shadow: Are you alright Twilight?

Twilight: Oh..I'm fine it's nothing really.

Shadow: You don't have to lie. There is something bothering you. So what is it?

Twilight: (breathing deeply) Well it's just that ever since I became an Alicorn, I was given the title of a princess.

Shadow: So?

Twilight:It's feels like I really haven't done my part as a princess of Equestria.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Twilight: For example: Celestia is the princess that raises the sun, Luna is the princess that raises the moon and helps others in their dreams, and my sister-in-law,

Cadence, is the princess of love spreading happiness and love everywhere she goes and me...I'm just Princess Twilight Sparkle of nothing.

Shadow: I don't believe that and I bet that Celestia doesn't believe that as well. I mean why else would she choose you to be her student.

Twilight: Well I wasn't her first choice. She had a student named Sunset Shimmer before me and from what I learned about them when they were together that they were

really close. Almost like mother and daughter from what I heard.

Shadow: So what happened to this Sunset Shimmer?

Twilight: She abandoned her teachings and ran away to another world. Just to return and try to steal my crown and try to take over Equestria but I stopped her with the

help of human versions of my friends. She stayed to learn what it really means to have friends.

Shadow: Quite an adventure you had.

Twilight: Yeah..I just wish I could do more.

Shadow: Twilight we are all destined for greatness. It may not seem like it now but your time will come.

Twilight: You really think so?

Shadow: I do. You're a great princess and your friends seem to think so as well.

Twilight: Thank you Shadow. You're amazing.

Shadow: I could say the same for you Twilight.

-The two look each other in the eyes and couldn't look away from each other until...

Pinkie Pie: Whatcha doing.

Twilight: Ummm...Uh nothing we were just talking.(chuckling nervously)

Shadow: Yeah just talking.

Pinkie Pie: Ookie Dookie. Just to let you know we are almost at the Crystal Empire.

Rainbow Dash: Finally!

Shadow: Yeah. Hopefully we can find Mephiles and take him down.

Rarity: Shadow deary, do you know what we are up against?

Shadow: To be honest I don't but somehow he knows me.

Applejack: Well maybe we'll find out soon enough.

Pinkie Pie: Then after words we can have a celebration party and-

Cheese Sandwich: Did someone say "party"?

Rainbow: Well look who it is?

Cheese Sandwich: Long time see everypony especially you Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Yay I'm glad to see you again.

Twilight: What brings you here Cheese?

Cheese Sandwich: You didn't hear about the tournament?

Rainbow: Tournament? If you're talking about the Equestria Games they're over.

Cheese Sandwich: No not that. It was announced a while ago by Prince Armor.

Twilight: My brother? What kind of tournament is it exactly?

Cheese: A super-duper hoof to hoof combat battle tournament!

Shadow: Did you say a tournament?

Cheese: Yes I did. And who are you stranger?

Shadow: Names Shadow.

-Extends hoof to Cheese.

Cheese: I'm Cheese Sandwich. It's nice to meet a new face.

-As the two shook hooves the emerald back where Shadow was sitting started to glow a little.

Spike: Wow a tournament! Shadow are you gonna enter?

Shadow: Maybe.

Applejack: That will be spectacular to watch.

Big Mac: Applejack?

-Applejack and everyone else turns around to see Applejack's big brother and as he made his wat to the others the emerald began glowing again.

Applejack: Mac? What are you doing here?

Big Mac: I can ask you ya'll the same.

Rainbow Dash: Let me guess you're here for the tournament too?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Rainbow: Cool.

-Suddenly the train stops instantly and everyone fell to the ground .

Rarity: What was that?

-Twilight looked out the window and saw changelings attacking the train.

Twilight: Changelings!

Shadow: Changelings?

Applejack: Nasty varmits that cause nothing but trouble.

Rainbow: This looks like a job for Rainbow Dash,

Shadow: No I got this. I'll take them on myself.

Spike: What?!

Fluttershy: Don't do it Shadow it's dangerous.

Rainbow: Yeah don't be stupid let us help.

Cheese: Yeah I'm sure me and Mac can lend a hoof.

Mac: That's right.

Shadow: That's ok besides this will make for a good warm up.

-Shadow walked to the exit door of the train.

Twilight: Shadow be careful.

Shadow: Heh, don't worry I got this.

-Shadow jumps off the train landing on the ground outside the moving train.

Shadow: Hey bugs!

-The changelings turned around to Shadow.

Shadow: Why don't you come here and face me!

Changelings: GET HIM!

-The changelings charged at him but Shadow just stood there.

Rainbow: What the heck is he doing?!

Spike: He's just standing there.

Rarity: Why isnt he doing anything?

Twilight: Shadow move!

-The changelings were closing in on Shadow but still he stood there smiling.

Mac: That's it lets go help him Cheese.

Cheese: Okay.

Twilight: It's too late.

Spike: I can't look.

-The girls covered there eyes but when the changelings rushed Shadow he was gone from where he was standing.

Changeling 1: What the..? Where'd he go?

Spike: Hey Shadow disappeared.

Rarity: Where he go I could've sworn he was there?

Cheese: I saw that he was there but he just vanished.

Rainbow: He probably ran off scared.

Twlight: I don't so Rainbow.

Shadow: Hey Changelings up here!

-Everyone looked up to see Shadow diving down fro nthe air and dropkicking one of the changelings in he face. Shadow landed back on the ground and the changeling landed hard to the ground and was unconcious.

Shadow: Ok who's next?

Rainbow: Whoa.

Twilight: One hit and it's down.

Pinkie: SHHH! This is getting good.

-The rest of the changelings fired their magic blast at Shadow but Shadow was moving too fast avoiding the attacks while running towards the changelings.

Shadow: Chaos Spears!

-Shadow threw 3 chaos spears hitting and taking out three more changelings.

Changeling: Will someone hit this pony!

-Shadow jumped towards the remaining changelings and fought the rest of the them in close combat. Shadow took out many of them until only one more remained.

Shadow: You're the only one left changeling left so I'm giving you a choice leave and tell your friends not to attack innocent ponies or you deal with me your choice.

Changeling: (Growls) You will pay for this!

-The changeling took off flying away.

Shadow: Good choice.

-The Mane Six Cheese Sandwich and Big Mac ran out of the stopped train.

Rainbow: That...was...awesome!

Applejack: That was mighty fine work ther sugarcube.

Rarity: With fabulous grace as well.

Spike: You moved so fast too, I could barely keep up.

Shadow: Well...to be honest I wasn't even trying I was only using about 10% of my power.

Everyone(Except Shadow): WHAT!?

Shadow: Ok I know you all have questions but we need to get going.

Twilight: Shadow's right. Let's get back on the train and get to the Empire.

Everyone: Ok.

-Everyone boarded the train and headed the rest of the way to the Crystal Empire.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while the changelings arrived back to Mephiles, Chrysalis, and Sombra and told them what happened.

Mephiles: So you fail to do a simple task in destroying the Elements. (grabs changeling by throat)

Changeling(choking): Master we tried but there was a Unicorn with powers I haven't any Unicorn do.

Chrysalis: Explain yourself changeling while you still breathe.

Changeling: He was black and red and moved so fast and strong as well.

Mephiles: Black and red you say?

Changeling(choking): Yes he was too powerful for us.

-Mephiles drops the changeling.

Mephiles: So he is here.(chuckles)

Sombra: Who is here?

Mephiles: Someone that has gotten in my way so many times. But this time he will die.

-Now we return to the train slowed to a stop at the Empire's train station.

Shadow: So this is the Crystal Empire, impressive.

Spike: Sure is. I even saved it from a evil king named Sombra.

Shadow: Really?

Rainbow: Yup the kid's tougher than he looks.

Pinkie: This is gonna be fun. Where should we go first?

Rarity: I would love to visit the spa.

Fluttershy: That sounds fun.

Twilight: Alright everypony get ready to exit. We will be stopping in a few moments.

Shadow: Twilight can we go to place where we can sign up? I really want to compete in the tournament.

Twilight: Well… sure why not? Cheese and Mac would you like to come with us?

Bic Mac: Eeyup.

Cheese Sandwich: I'd love too, and it will give me some time to catch up with Pinkie Pie.

-the group got off the train and started to head into the city when suddenly Rainbow Dash noticed 2 familiar pegasi flying above them.

Rainbow: Hey! Soarin! Spitfire!

-Rainbow flew up to their level.

Soarin: Wow! Rainbow Dash long time no see. How have you been?

Rainbow: Pretty good. It feels like we haven't seen each other in FOREVER. So what are you two doing here anyway?

Spitfire: Soarin is here to compete in the fighting tournament, and I'm here for support. It's what team mates do.

Rainbow: Hey, a few of pals are competing in the tournament too why don't you come down and met them?

Spitfire: Ok. It will give us a chance to see what Soarin will be up against. Come on let's go Soarin.

-the three flew down to the level of the others and landed in front of the group.

Rainbow: Guys this is Soarin and Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. Soarin is competing in the tournament as well.

Shadow: Hmm. Looks like I might have some REAL competition after all.

Soarin: Who might you be?

Shadow: I'm Shadow a friend of Twilight's.

Soarin: Well I look forward to competing against you Shadow.

Shadow: As do I.

-Cheese and Big Mac stepped forward from the group.

Cheese: Hi I'm Cheese Sandwich the super-douper party pony, and I too am joining in on the fun. This big fella over here is Bic Mac the strongest pony from Ponyville.

Bic Mac: Eeyup.

Spitfire: Well this was fun, but Soarin and I are late for our check in at the hotel. We'll catch you all later.

Soarin: See you guys at the tournament!

-the Wonderbolts flew off

Rainbow: Aren't they so COOL Shadow?

Shadow: I guess.

Rainbow: My dream is be one of them someday.

Shadow: Really?

Rainbow: Yea! And since I am part of the Wonderbolts reserves, I am even closer to actually be a part of their group.

Shadow: I'm sure you will make it Rainbow.

Rainbow: Thanks Shadow. You're pretty cool yourself.

Shadow: Thanks Dash.

Twilight: Well everyone let's head to the registration tent. According to this flyer it's in front of the castle.

Pinkie Pie: I'm so excited!

Cheese Sandwich: So am I!

-the group walks over to the tent and Twilight sees that Flash Sentry is running it. She starts to blush a bit and Shadow notices this. Flash then notices the group

coming towards the tent and comes out from behind the tent.

Flash: Princess Twilight it is an honor to welcome you to the crystal empire.

Twilight: Thanks Flash…and please don't call me princess. I don't really like it.

Flash: Sorry Twilight it's just royal protocol.

Shadow: My friends and I want to sign up for the tournament.

Flash: Well please come over here and fill out these registration forms please.

Shadow: (whispers) Twilight could you write for me?

Twilight: (whispers) Why Shadow?

Shadow: (whispers) I don't know how to write in this form. Remember I used had hands.

Twilight (whispers) Well…I guess I could.

Shadow: (whispers) Thanks Twilight you are the best

-Twilight blushes a bit.

-After the three sign up Cheese and Big Mac go to the hotel to get unpack while the mane 6 and Shadow are escorted to Cadence and Shining Armor by Flash.

Rarity: The castle looks absolutely stunning doesn't it girls.

The other mane 5: Mmhmm.

Flash: Ok we are here. Allow me to open the door.

-Flash opened the door.

Flash: Your highness, Princess Twilight and her friends have arrived.

Cadence: Twilight!

Twilight: Cadence!

-the two did their sunshine dance

Twilight and Cadence: Sunshine Sunshine Lady Bugs Awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! HEHE.

Shadow: What was that?

Fluttershy: It's their thing. They have been doing it ever since Twilight was small.

Shadow: Really.

Rarity: Yes of course. Cadence did foal sit Twilight for a while you know.

Shadow: That's neat I guess.

Cadence: You must be Shadow. I'm Cadence and this is my husband Shining Armor.

Shining: It's nice to finally meet you Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow: And the same to you your highness.

Cadence: Now that introductions are out of the way, Twilight I have some news for you. And old friend has just arrived at the castle.

Twilight: Really? Who is it?

Cadence: You'll see. Flash can you get her please.

Flash: Of course your highness.

Shadow: Do you girls have any idea who this "friend" might be?

Rarity: No clue Shadow.

Fluttershy: Let's just hope it's not someone mean you know.

Twilight: Fluttershy do you think Cadence would allow a mean person into the castle?

Fluttershy: Um..no.

Twilight: Exactly.

Flash: Attention everyone the guest has arrived.

-Sunset Shimmer Came from behind flash.

The mane 6: Sunset Shimmer!?

Sunset: Why hello Princess Twilight it's been a while. How have you been?

Twilight: I am doing fine Sunset. How about yourself?

Sunset: I'm doing great, and it's all thanks to you princess. You showed me the magic of friendship when you and the other girls forgave me after all that I did to you. Ever since you left, I have been doing my best to be a good friend to the other students, and we have really gotten close. Speaking of friends the counterparts to your friends wanted me to give this note to you.

-sunset hands the note to twilight.

Spike: Well what does it say?

Twilight: Dear Twilight, I hope you are doing well in your princess position. Canterlot High has never been this happy before, and it's all thanks to you. We are continuing to spread the magic of friendship to every person we could find. Sunset Shimmer has been a wonderful friend to us, and has learned much about friendship. We miss you so very much Twilight, and we hope to one day see you again.

Signed, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

Fluttershy: Aw. How sweet.

Twilight: So how did you get back? It hasn't been 30 moons yet.

Sunset: You see one day after school I noticed that the portal was acting strange. It was shining many different colors. It has done this before too, but I couldn't go through it. However, I was able to go through it this time though. So I told the girls about it, and I left the next morning. That's how I got the note for you.

Cadence: How many times has the portal done this strange behavior?

Sunset: A few times actually. The most recent one was about 2 months ago.

Twilight: That's around when the plunder vines took over Ponyville! It seems the portal acts weird when Equestria is in danger, but it doesn't explain why you were able to cross over this time.

Sunset: I guess we will never know. So do you girls have any questions about what's happening in my world?

Rainbow: Sunset how's the other Rainbow Dash doing? Probably being AWESOME! Am I right?

Sunset: She's doing great as usual. Our Rainbow is the captain of all of the female sports at our school, and she recently got an interview from some guys as ESPN.

Rainbow: What's the ESPN?

Sunset: (giggles) I'll tell you later.

-Sunset then notices Shadow.

Cadence: Oh. You two haven't been properly introduced yet. Sunset Shimmer this is Shadow who is here to help us with an important task. Shadow this is Sunset a former student of Celestia and a friend of Twilights.

Shadow: It's nice to meet you miss.

Sunset: Same to you. Flash told me a lot about you isn't that right Flash?

Flash: Ugh…yes..I did. Once I heard the news from Celestia that you would be arriving.

Sunset: It's weird that you're a unicorn. I recall that you were in fact a hedgehog were you not?

Shadow: I was.

Sunset: Then how did you become a pony then?

Twilight: Discord changed him.

Sunset: Discord!? I though he was long gone! Is he terrorizing Equestria!?

Shining: No. No. No. Discord has been reformed. He is on our side you see.

Sunset: Really?

Shining: Yes. Everyone it's getting late why don't we have some dinner and then hit the hay. Flash can you escort our guests to their rooms so they can unpack.

Flash: Of course my prince. Right this way.

-flash escorted them to their rooms and then the group sat at the dinner table.

Cadence: How is everypony's meal?

Pinkie Pie: It's so good!

AJ: It's to die for Princess. This…what is it again Rarity?

Rarity: Crème brule.

Aj: Crème brule is amazin. You have some great chefs here princess.

Cadence: Thank you Applejack. Our chefs only use the freshest and finest ingredients.

-across the table Shadow notices Twilight not eating and just staring down at her food.

Shadow: (whispers) Phsp. Twi why aren't you eating?

Twilight: (whispers) I'm not hungry.

-Twilight's stomach growls.

Shadow: (Whispers) I think you are. Is something bothering you?

Twilight: (whispers) No…nothings…wrong.

Shadow: (Whispers) Want to talk about it?

Twilight: (whispers) Sure.

-shadow and twilight get up from the table.

Cadence: Where are you two going?

Shadow: To take a quick walk. We will be back.

Cadence: Ok, but don't take too long your desert will get cold.

Twilight: We will be quick Cadence.

Sunset: Girls is there something going on with Twilight?

Rainbow: I don't know, but she always seems to have something on her mind.

Aj: She's been feeling unsure about her princess title that's all sugar.

Sunset: Would you care to explain?

Aj: Well Twilight told us she doesn't seem like her princess role doesn't have much weight if you get what I'm saying.

Sunset: I understand. I hope she feels better.

Cadence: Let's just continue with dinner and leave those two alone to talk it out. Anypony want more ice cream?

Pinkie: ME! ME! ME!

-server pony brings another bowl of vanilla ice cream.

Server pony: Would you like sprinkles madam?

Pinkie: YES! PLEASE!

-pinkie takes the shaker and opens it. And her ice cream is totally covered with sprinkles. Pinkie then starts to eat it rapidly.

Spike: Wow! Pinkie you have some appetite.

Sunset: This is nothing. One time the pinkie from the other world once ate out all of the bake goods from Sugar Cube bake shop, and she didn't even through up after words.

AJ: I guess Pinkie's have stomachs of iron.

-meanwhile Twilight and Shadow are on the crystal balcony sitting on a bench talking to each other.

Shadow: So what's wrong?

Twilight: Well…it's just that I feel left out that's all.

Shadow: Come again?

Twilight: You see about 2 months ago Equestria was under a crisis. Celestia and Luna were missing, and giant blank spiky thorns had taken over Ponyville. The sun and the moon were in the sky at the same time. It was pretty intense.

Shadow: Sounds like it. So how did you fix it?

Twilight: Well we had to give this tree called the tree of harmony the elements of harmony.

Shadow: Isn't that what Celestia calls you and your friends?

Twilight: I guess. The elements are magical objects that are very powerful. They have saved Equestria tons of times in the past. Each of us has a different element of friendship. Rainbow is loyalty. Rarity is Generosity. Pinkie is laughter. Fluttershy is kindness, and lastly AJ is honesty.

Shadow: How about you? What's your element?

Twilight: Magic.

Shadow: Magic? That doesn't seem to fit with the others. Does magic have another meaning?

Twilight: Not really. To me it seemed like it was friendship itself. That kind of makes me the leader.

Shadow: I get it. So why did you have to give these objects up?

Twilight: The tree of harmony wouldn't have survived without them. The tree is where Celestia and Luna found the elements. After we gave them back the vines were destroyed, and the royal sisters were freed from the vines prison. Suddenly, the sprouted a flower, and inside it was a crystal box with 6 locks.

Shadow: That's interesting. I have never heard of trees creating magical objects or mysterious boxes before. I guess you never heard of talking hedgehogs till you met me right?

Twilight: You're right. The only creatures that talk in this world are hoofed animals and dragons. I think I'm getting off track. So for a while I kept wondering about this box and how to open it. One day when visiting the tree Discord showed up and gave me our friend journal with different colored bookmarks. I read the passages and then realized my friends had all faced tough situations where they embraced their element of harmony. Also, each was given an object by the being they helped changed.

Shadow: So what's so special about these objects?

Twilight: I was getting to that. We brought the objects in front of the box. Pinkie then threw her rubber chicken at the box in an effort to get it to work somehow. Funny enough it actually turned into a key once it touched the box. The others put their objects on the box and you could guess what happened. I then saw that…..I didn't have my key.

Shadow: It's alright Twilight. Don't feel so blue. I know that you will get your key someday! I mean if you were able to become a princess, help change Sunset Shimmer, and saved Equestria many times you can help someone change their lives.

-Twilight blushes

Twilight: Thanks Shadow your sweet.

-shadow blushes too.

Shadow: Thanks Twilight. Why don't we go back inside and join everyone?

Twilight: Sure.

-the two return to the dinner table and finish dinner. The group then goes to bed for the night. Everyone is asleep except for Shadow.

Shadow: Today was sure interesting that's for sure. Twilight worries too much. She's wonderful, and will surly fulfil her destiny soon. I can feel it. I wonder what Mephiles is doing right now. How does he know about me? And how did he appear in my dream? I guess I'll find out. Well time to get home sleep. I can't wait to see what's going to happen tomorrow.

-Shadow turns his lamp off and goes to sleep.

As our heroes slept evil was at work planning their attack on the Crystal Empire. Mephiles, Chrysalis, and Sombra were back in the underground chambers of the Changelings.

Sombra: You now have your army Mephiles. Now let us conquer Equestria…together.

Mephiles: Patience my friend, all in good time. But first we need to make sure my plan is in action.

Chrysalis: What do you mean by that Mephiles?

-Mephiles looked at her and placed his hand on the side of her face.

Mephiles: My lovely Chrysalis. What I mean is that I purposely told that alicorn about Shadow so that she can bring him here with the emeralds so that we will have more power than we ever imagine. No one will stop us. We will become gods.

Sombra: So is this Shadow is he a threat to us?

Mephiles: Yes if he is given the opportunity.

Sombra: Then allow me to exterminate this pest.

Mephiles: No. I have a better idea.

Chrysalis: What do you have planned for this Shadow?

Mephiles: (chuckles) There's an old saying they say from my world: "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Chrysalis: So you wish for him to join us?

Mephiles: Yes I do. Shadow at first refused me, but an unfortunate event changed my world's timeline, causing him to lose the memories of our interactions together. But now fate has given me a second chance and this time he will join me or all those he holds dear to him will….DIE!

Chrysalis: I love the way you think Mephiles, but there are ponies with the powers of the Elements Of Harmony and their leader Twilight Sparkle, who I found out has recently ascended to the level of a alicorn making her the biggest threat to us out of the six of them.

Mephiles: Then they will be dealt with and destroyed, along with those who opposes us.

Sombra: Mephiles, may I suggest something to your plan about this Shadow.

Mephiles: And what do you have in mind my fiendish friend?

Sombra: It's about Twilight Sparkle. When I last returned to the Crystal Empire she was sent to defeat me with the help of her friends. During her time in my kingdom, she used dark powers similar to ours.

Mephiles: Are you suggesting that this Twilight Sparkle should join us?

Sombra: Yes. With the right push and motivation, she will give into her dark powers and become my queen of darkest.

Chrysalis: So then there will be five of us to rule Equestria.

Mephiles: No my dear. Equestria will only be the beginning, we will travel to other worlds and conquer them and darkest will reign through each one of them.

Sombra: No one will stand in our way.

Mephiles: Darkness will reign supreme.

-All three of them laughed at their sinister to come. Back to Shadows room where Shadow was sleeping in hedgehog form. A a light aura appeared in his room and began speaking to him.

Light Orb: Shadow..

-Shadow wakes up.

Shadow: What the hell?! Who are you? And how you'd get in here.

Light Orb: Shadow...your true purpose in Equestria will be revealed.

Shadow: My true purpose? What do you mean by that? Answer me.

Light Orb: Prepare yourself my old friend..

-The light fades away and Shadow stands in complete confusion.

Shadow: Ok what was that about and how does it know who I am?


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in Canterlot, a unicorn stallion walks through an alleyway while levitating a bucket of oranges. He bumps into someone in a cloak and apologizes for nearly bumping into him.

Lord Tirek: "Is he friend, or is he foe?" the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago.

-He consumes the unicorn's magic, causing the unicorn's eyes to lose their color and his cutie mark to vanish while making Tirek stronger.

-Tirek laughs evilly. Celestia Wakes Up in her room scared and gasping for air.

Luna: Sister, are you alright?!

Celestia: I just had the most terrible dream.

Luna: Why do you think I am here? You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision. Tirek has returned.

Celestia: Then we haven't much time. The stronger he becomes, the more we are all in danger. As if Mephiles wasn't enough, now Tirek is back.

-It's the next morning. Twilight just got out of bed, and walked out of her room. She then hears some talking coming from the sewing room that was down the hall. She then enters the room to see Rarity and Fluttershy working on some uniforms.

Rarity: Oh. Good morning darling. You're up pretty early.

Twilight: I could say the same for you. What are you two doing in here?

Fluttershy places a uniform in front of Twilight.

Rarity: I just wanted to modify them a bit Twilight. You know to give them some more attitude and pizazz! Just look at what we have been doing. Each uniform is catered to each competitor with a different color and their cutie mark on the side. Aren't they fabulous?

Twilight: They look great Rarity, but are you sure you are allowed to do this?

Fluttershy: Yes. She asked Cadence about it last night when you were talking with Shadow.

Twilight: Oh. Do you girls need any help with anything?

Rarity: I think we are fine darling. Thank you for the offer though.

Twilight: Well I leave you two to your work.

-Twilight leaves the room and bumps into Sunset. The two butt heads and fall down.

Twilight: Ow. That hurt.

Sunset: I'm so sorry Twilight. Are you alright?

Twilight: I'm fine. It only hurt for a second. So how did you sleep last night?

Sunset: Great. I haven't slept that good in a while. Cadence has got it made.

Twilight: She sure does. So do you want to grab some breakfast with me?

Sunset: Ok.

Twilight: Hey can I ask you something?

Sunset: Sure what is it?

Twilight: Do you still like Flash?

Sunset: To be honest I still do like Flash. But the human Flash still likes you, but when I came back I wanted to try and be with this worlds Flash.

Twilight: And are you two together?

Sunset: No. This Flash likes you as well for some reason.

Twilight: Well I kinda went out with him a few times.

Sunset: Oh.

Twilight: But I'm not sure if he's the one for me.

Sunset: Why do you say that?

Twilight: He's a great guy but I think I like somepony else.

Sunset: It's Shadow right?

Twilight: (shocked) How did you know?

Sunset: It's not hard to tell he seems like a good guy for you.

Twilight: He is but what if he doesn't like me the same way. He does want to return to his world anyways.

Sunset: Well why don't you just ask him?

Twilight: I'll try.

Sunset: We should get going we don't want to miss breakfast right?

Twilight: Ok let's go.

-The two walk to the kitchen where Applejack is cooking with pinkie helping.

Sunset: What is that amazing smell?

Applejack: It's my famous apple cobbler. I thought about making it for everyone. We have quite a long day head of us.

Pinkie: Yes we do! Come on girls sit down so we can taste it!

-the girls sit down. Applejack brings small plates with samples of the cobbler. The three then try it.

Sunset: Wow! This is amazing!

Twilight: Your right! So good!

Pinkie: This is so AMAZING! BEST APPLE COBLER EVER!

Applejack: I'm glad you all like it. Granny Smith taught me how to make it.

-Shadow walks in

Shadow: Good morning.

Twilight: Oh. Hi Shadow. How did you sleep?

Shadow: Umm..fine, Just fine.

Pinkie: Shadow! You HAVE TO TRY THIS APPLE COBLER THAT APPLEJACK MADE!

Shadow: Ok.

-Shadow tries it.

Shadow: This is great. Thanks for the food Applejack.

Applejack: No problem Shadow. You ready for the tournament today?

Shadow: I'm always ready for a fight.

Twilight: You seem pretty confident.

Shadow: Of course. I'm always confident when it comes to fighting.

-Rainbow dash enters the room.

Rainbow: What's up everyone?

Sunset: Nothing except trying Applejack's apple cobbler.

Rainbow: Let me try!

-RD tries some.

Rainbow: This is as good as your apple family cider Applejack.

APPLEJACK: Well thank you dash. I do my best. Hey would you mind taking these two plates to Fluttershy and Rarity who are in the sewing room?

Rainbow: Sure no problem. I'll be back in a flash!

-rainbow takes the plates and rooms out of the room

Sunset: So Shadow have you learned how to control your magic yet?

Shadow: Huh?

Sunset: I mean if you're competing in a tournament as a unicorn, you should be able to use magic during a fight.

Shadow: No I haven't yet.

Twilight: I could help you.

Shadow: You can?

Twilight: Of course. I am the element of magic you know. Come on. Let's head outside. Want to come watch girls?

Pinkie: Sure!

Applejack: I'm up for it.

Sunset: I'd love to see how you teach magic.

Twilight: Alright then let's go.

-the group makes their way outside but Shadow turns and notices a picture of Starswirl.

Shadow: Hey Applejack.

Applejack: Yeah?

Shadow: Who is this pony?

Applejack: That's Celestia's and Luna old teacher, but he's long gone now.

Shadow: Oh ok.(in thought) He's look alot like my old mentor.

Shadow then makes his way outside with the other except RD. Rainbow returns to an empty kitchen.

Rainbow: Hey! Where is everybody? Well since they won't be back for a while .

-Rainbow starts rapidly eating the cobbler.

Rainbow: (food in her mouth) So good!

-Outside Twilight is training with Shadow using targets. Pinkie, Applejack, and Sunset were watching.

Twilight: Come on Shadow you can do it! Remember focus your power in your horn just like you focus your chaos power in your palms.

-Shadow's horn glows green for a few seconds, but then shorts out.

Shadow: (breathing heavily) I can't do it Twilight.

Twilight: Yes you can. Just focus your power.

Shadow: Ok. I can do this.

-Shadow's horn glows and little green sparks are flying out of it.

Twilight: Now, fire at the target.

-shadow fires a green energy blast and shatters the target.

Pinkie: He did it! He really did it!

Sunset: Great job!

-Shadow was worn out and falls to the ground. Twilight uses her magic to levitate him to a nearby bench. Sunset gives him some water, and he drinks it.

Shadow: Thanks I needed that.

Sunset: No problem.

Twilight: See it wasn't so hard right Shadow?

Shadow: Yea, but it's very tiring.

Sunset: You will get used to I'm sure.

-Shining and Cadence walk up clapping their hooves together.

Shining: Excellent job Shadow. You really impressed me.

Shadow: Thank you your highness.

Shining: No need for that. Just call me shining.

Cadence: Shadow, Rarity wanted me to tell you that she has your fighting uniform ready for you to try on. She's at the locker rooms in the stadium.

Shadow: Alright then. Twilight could you take me there?

Twilight: Ugh, sure.

Shining: I'll go with you. I need to get ready too.

Twilight: Your competing too BBBFF?

Shining: Of course. Time to show everyone what your big bro can do.

Shadow: BBBFF? What's that?

Twilight and Shining: Big Brother Best Friend Forever. HEHE.

Shadow: I see.

Shining: I'll see you later dear. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Cadence: I know. I know. Now, go on.

-The three leave the area.

Sunset: Is it me or is Twilight and Shadow starting to like each other?

Pinkie: Ha! I knew it all along!

Cadence: Sunset I think you may be right.

Applejack: Isn't that sweet. Wait doesn't ugh Flash like her too?

Sunset: He does?

Cadence: I guess. I mean they did have that moment when Twilight came back from your world sunset. And I saw him blushing and looking at Twilight as he went back on the train I came from when I visited Twilight a while ago.

Pinkie: Love is so exciting. Come on we are going to miss the tournament if we don't hurry!

Cadence: Don't worry they can't start without me there.

-At the locker room Shadow stretching along with Shining Armor.

Shadow: So are your nervous Shining?

Shining: Not really. I'm only worried about embarrassing myself in front of my wife.

Shadow: You won't trust me.

Soarin: Hey guys what's up?

Shadow: Hi Soarin. Are you ready to go?

Spitfire: Of course he is. He is in the best shape of his life!

Shining: It's nice to see you Soarin. How's life as a wonderbolt?

Soarin: Pretty exciting. Always on the go. It's a rush. Well, I'll see you later Spitfire.

Spitfire: Good luck. I know you will be great.

-Spitfire leaves. The rest of the competitors arrive, and get changed into their uniforms. Shadow's is black with white edges with his cutie mark on both sides.

Shadow: Now, this is more like it.

Shining: Rarity did a great job.

Soarin: Yea. She even added little wonderbolt lightning bolts on mine. It's so cool.

Cheese: Well hello guys ready to do this?

Mac: Eeyup!

Flash: Shadow come here for a second.

Shadow: What's up Flash?

Flash: I was wondering how do you feel about Twilight?

Shadow: Twilight? Well she's impressed me alot and I guess she a good friend. Why do you ask?

Flash: Oh ok just asking. Anyways I hope we get to compete against each other.

Shadow: Same here. But I want to get this tournament over as soon as possible.

Flash: I understand. Just know that I got your back when we meet this threat to Equestria.

Shadow: Good to hear.

Soarin: Come on you two it's time for the opening ceremony!

Flash and Shadow: Oh.

-The two walk out with the others and stand in the middle of the fighting ring. The stadium is full of ponies. The The Girls were next to the where the boys were. Cadence is on a podium in front of the ring.

Cadence: Welcome one, welcome all to the Crystal Empire's official fighting tournament!

-Crowd cheers

Sunset: There sure are a lot of ponies here today.

Spike: Why wouldn't all of the citizens of the empire show up?

Sunset: I guess you're right.

Rainbow: Hey guys look it's Soarin, and Shadow!

-Rarity notices a certain with the other competitors.

Rarity: Wait! Is that .? Prince Blue ..Blood!

-Rarity faints into Applejack's arms.

Applejack: It's alright Rarity. He doesn't even know you are here. Don't worry.

Cadence: Now you all have traveled from all over to compete HERE today. Remember to fight fairly, and if you get thrown out of the ring you are eliminated. Now, let the tournament begin!

-The crowd roars again.

Cadence: Our first will be Prince Blueblood Vs Shadow!

-Crowd cheering.

Twilight: Wow. Shadow going against Blueblood.

Shining Armor: Blueblood may be a spoiled arrogant person but he's a good fighter though.

Shadow: Well then it should an interesting

-Rarity appears out of nowhere Shadow grabs him and shaking him while yelling.

Rarity: There is nothing interesting about Blueblood and I want you to embarrass him Shadow!

Shadow: Oh come on Rarity, he can't be that bad.

-Blueblood comes over to where Shadow and the gang is.

Shadow: Hey Blueblood I'm looking followed to our match.

Blueblood: I don't socialize with the lower class trash.

Shadow: What?

Blueblood: You're just a peasant compared to me.

Shadow: WHAT!?

Blueblood: I'm going to win and prove to everypony why I'm royalty.

-Blueblood walks away heading to the arena.

Shadow: Rarity considered him embarrassed.

Rarity: Oh thank you deary.

Twilight: Good luck Shadow I'll be cheering for you.

Twilight hugs him.

Shadow(blushes) Thanks Twilight.

-Flash watched in jealously looking at Shadow as Twilight hugged him. Sunset took notice of him and was a little sad that he didn't pay her much attention.

Sunset: (thought) Why won't that Pegasus notice me? What did I do wrong?

Shadow: Alright here I go.

-Shadow makes his way to the ring where Blueblood is.

Cadence: Let the first match . BEGIN!

Blueblood: This is a waste of time. Why don't you give up and walk away?

Shadow: Why don't you shut the hell up?

Blueblood: Insolent little. Do you know who I am?

Shadow: Yes

-Shadow leg sweeped him and kicked him in the air. Blueblood was screaming as he fell back down as Shadow was making his way out of the ring as Blueblood hit the ring.  
Blueblood didn't make it up for the 10 count.

Shadow: And I don't give a damn.

Cadence: Shadow wins the first round by knockout.

-Crowds cheers while Blueblood gets up slowly.

Blueblood: This can't be. I'm a prince. I'm not supposed to lose. You cheated!

-Shadow turns around and says.

Shadow: Yeah prince that's a royal pain.

-The crowd laughed and Blueblood ran out the ring crying.

Rarity: I owe Shadow big time.

Twilight: I'm glad he won.

-Cadence begins picking the next two fighters for the next round.

Cadence: The second match will be Soarin of The Wonderbolts Vs Flash Sentry Royal Guard of The Crystal Empire.

Flash: Here we go.

Soarin: Yeah alright.

Sunset: (thought) Come on Flash I know you can beat him.

Rainbow Dash: This is going to be so awesome!  
Back In Canterlot in the Throne Room, The two sisters discussed the new danger that is Tirek.

Luna: Celestia we need to act now before Tirek becomes too strong for us to handle.

Celestia: I know Luna but if he has taken enough magic he could very well take ours as easily.

Luna: But there must be something we can do?

Celestia: First we need to get to Cadence and Twilight and warn them.

Luna: Agreed, but what should we do about Tirek?

Celestia: I don't know. We can't allow Tirek to roam freely. If there was someone who could find him.

Discord: I believe I may be of assistance.

Celestia and Luna turned around and saw Discord floating in the air.

Celestia: Discord.

Luna: How long have you been here Discord?

Discord: Long enough to know that you are both so desperate for some help.

Luna: Why you!

Celestia: Luna wait. Why exactly are you here Discord?

Discord: Well I heard you need someone to take care of Tirek for you. And who better to do it than me the Master of all things Chaos!

Luna: Are you saying that you will confront him yourself?

Discord: Bingo. And while I do that, you two can go help Twilight and her little posy.

Celestia: Do you really think you can handle Tirek by yourself?

Discord: Of course I can I'm Discord. Remember that I almost defeated you two long ago. Oh who doesn't love memories? You know Celestia I much preferred you with pink hair.

Discord snaps his fingers to turn Celestia's hair a light pink.

Celestia: Huh?

Discord: You see much better.

Luna: Turn her hair back this instant you beast!

Discord: Hey watch it with the insults or I won't help you.

Luna: Fine.

Discord: See was that so hard?

Celestia: Discord we don't have any more time to waste. Please turn my hair back to normal now!

Discord: Fine. Sheez. I was just trying to help.

He returns her hair to normal.

Luna: Well sister do you still think we should let him have this task?

Celestia: (sighs) Alright Discord, go find Tirek and stop him before Equestria falls into complete darkness.

Discord: Oh trust me I'll make this quick and now you two should get going.

He snaps his fingers, and the two are wearing tropical shirts and have luggage near them.

Celestia: We won't need these.

Both sisters take off their shirts, and throw them and the luggage.

Luna: Now, let us go sister.

Celestia: Alright, you go tell the guards we are leaving.

Luna: Understood I'll be back soon.

-Luna leaves out the throne room.

Celestia: Discord please stop Tirek we can't allow evil to rule Equestria.

Discord: I will I promise.

-Celestia hugged him. Discord was in shock.

Celestia: Thank you.

Discord: You're welcome. Now I best get going.

Celestia: Ok and please be careful.

Discord: I'll be back as soon as possible. Goodbye Celestia.

-Discord snapped his fingers and was gone just like that. Celestia smiles then leaves out the room to find Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Flash and Soarin were flying towards the ring.

Flash: You ready to lose?

Soarin: I don't know are you?

Flash: This should be fun I been looking for a good warm up.

Soarin: You are going down, Sentry!

Flash: We'll see.

Twilight: This is going to be interesting wouldn't you say Rainbow?

Rainbow: Yea a battle between two pegasi! It's going to be epic!

Flash and Soarin enter the ring.

Cadence: Fighter ready... BEGIN!

-Flash and Soarin took off to the air and charged at each other. Soarin hit Flash in the face with a left hook and Flash then countered with a spin kick to Soarin's face. The two traded blow for blow in the air while everypony watched in awe.

Twilight: Wow this is amazing.

Rainbow: This is so cool. They're moving so fast.

Shadow: They both have been trained well.

Rainbow: I still think Soarin has the advantage I mean he is a Wonderbolt.

Shining Armor: Don't be so sure.

Twilight: Why do you say that?

Shining Armor: Why do you think Flash is a Royal Guard? When he first joined the Royal Guards he beat all of the most experienced Guards in combat training. He very skilled in a hoof to hoof fight. Plus he has a wingpower of 30.

Sunset: What?!

Twilight: That means he's faster than Rainbow Dash.

Shadow (thinking): Alright Flash show me what you can do.

-Back to the fight. Soarin had the upper hand and going on the offensive while Flash was on the defense. Flash flew up and Soarin followed flying at him at his top speed.

Soarin: Come on Sentry. Is that all you got?

Flash: As a matter of fact.

-Flash suddenly vanished and Soarin stopped looking around for him. Mane 6, Spike, and Sunset looked in shocked. Shadow was even surprised.

Spike: What the heck?

Rainbow: Where'd he go?

Fluttershy: I don't see him anywhere.

Rarity: Did he teleport or something?

Sunset: He's a Pegasus not a unicorn.

Twilight: He can't be that fast can he? I mean Rainbow Dash is supposed be the fastest in Equestria!

Shadow: I'm afraid you're wrong Twilight.

-Everyone turned to Shadow.

Sunset: Shadow why do say that?

Shadow: Cause I see him.

Rainbow: WHAT?! There's no way.

Shadow: You're a speedster right? Just concentrate and look closely.

-Rainbow looked up and squinted her eyes. She saw Flash moving but barely.

Rainbow(shocked): No way!

Spike: You see him?

Rainbow: Yeah but barely. To think somepony else is faster than me.

Shadow: I'm sorry to say that Soarin has lost this match.

Rainbow: I can't believe it.

Twilight (thinking and lookng at Shadow): How is Shadow able to see him when we can even keep up? Just how strong are you Shadow?

-Back to the fight.

Soarin: Where are you?!

-Suddenly out of nowhere Flash appeared in front instantly and punched him super hard in the gut. Soarin's eyes widened in shock and everypony even the gang was shocked.

Flash: I'm right here!

-Soarin fell back to the ring crashing hard. Soarin is unconscious on the ground.

Cadence: Soarin is unable to continue. The winner of the match is FLASH SENTRY!

-crowd starts cheering chanting Flash Sentry's name. Flash flies back down to the ring next to Soarin extending his hoof to him.

Flash: Need a hoof?

Soarin: Thanks.

Back to the gang in the stands.

Scootaloo: I can't believe Soarin lost.

Rainbow: Wait is that Scootaloo?

She turns to see Scootaloo and the other members of the CMC in cheerleading uniforms.

AJ: Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo, what are you doing here?

Apple Bloom: Ugh oh.

Sweetie: Busted.

AJ: You fillies are in so much heepen trouble. Now, tell me how you got her right now!

Apple Bloom: You see we got bored staying at home.

Sweetie: Then we heard about this cool tournament.

Scootaloo: So we snuck out and got her by train.

AJ: Granny Smith must be worried sick about ya. Not to mention your parents Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom: Don't worry we left them notes telling them that we were headed here.

AJ: But still. I want you ya'll to promise me you won't sneak out EVER again. Is that clear?

CMC together: Yes Applejack.

The CMC then noticed Shadow.

Scootaloo: Hey you're the guy who beat Blueblood!

Shadow: Yeah that's me. Names Shadow.

Scootaloo: Nice to meet you I'm Scootaloo.

Sweetie: I'm Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom: And I'm Apple Bloom. And together we are

CMC: The Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Shadow: What is the Cutie Mark Crusaders?

Apple Bloom: A society devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!

Sweete: We are the founding members.

Shadow: That's pretty cool.

Fluttershy: Look here comes Flash.

Flash then walks by the others.

Sunset: Nice job Flash.

Flash- Thanks Sunset Shimmer.

-Flash kept walking to towards Twilight.

Twilight: Congrats on your win Flash.

Flash: Thank you Twilight. It means a lot.

Twilight(blushed alittle) You're welcome.

Shadow gave Flash a dirty look.

Flash: So how is your flying going?

Twilight: Great I can fly pretty fast now. Want to see?

Flash: Sure. Let's go over here. The next fight is in 20 minutes so we have time.

Shadow: (thinking) What does Twilight see in him? Wait why do I care? It's not like I like Twilight. Do I?

-Cadence from a far could sense tension between Shadow, Twilight, Sunset, and Flash so she decided to change the next match.

Cadence(thinking) Hmm looks like Twilight's new friend has feelings for her. But at the same time Flash has feelings for for Twilight as well and poor Sunset Shimmer just wants Flash to know how shes feels. Hmm..I think I have an idea.

-Cadence flies up to announce the next match.

Cadence: Ladies and gentlecolts, since the first two matches proved to be extraordinary I have decided to change the next match.

Shining: What is she up to?

Shadow: I don't know, she's your wife.

Cadence: I have decided that our first two winners of the touranment, Flash Sentry and Shadow, will be the two to compete in the next match.

-The gang looked in shock hearing the next match. Both Shadow and Flash gave each other an intense stare each other everyone around them could feel the tension between the two.

Shadow: Oh I can't wait for this.

Flash: Neither can I.

Twilight: (Whispering) Oh no.

Sunset: This isn't gonna be good.

Sweetie: Who are we supposed to cheer for now!?

Bloom: Both of them of course!

Scootloo: Yea get with the program Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie: Sorry.

Shining: What has gotten into her?

Rainbow: Uh her being awesome as usually making a great match like that.

Rarity: I must say this may be interesting.

Applejack: Ya'll two don't hurt each other to bad yer hear?

Shadow: No promises.

Flash: Same here.

Outside the empire our trio of villains and the changing army were about to head in.

Mephiles: Are the changelings in positon my dear?

Chrysalis: Yes my love. Everyone is disguised and ready to enter. I think you and Sombra should change too.

Mephiles: Alright.

Both male villains change into normal ponies.

Sombra: I can taste the fear of all the ponies. I can't wait to take over this empire again! MWWAHAHAHA!

Chrysalis: If anyone asks remember we are a school group here visiting the empire.

The two males nodded.

Mephiles: Be on guard if Shadow is here do not hold back against him he is more powerful than you know.

Sombra: We shall see.

Mephiles: Let's get going Sombra.

Sombra: Lead the way.

Mephiles(thinking): Soon the Crystal Heart will be mine.

The group enters the empire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flash is outside in the training yard watching Twilight fly. Twilight is flying pretty fast and is doing back and front flips.

Flash: You're really getting good at flying Twilight.

Twilight(blushes): That's sweet of you to say.

Flash: You are most welcome.

Twilight: Can I talk to you about something?

Flash: Sure what is it?

Twilight: Well I know we went out a few times and I just wanted to know if you liked me?

Flash: I do ever since I first met you.

Twilight: And I do like you Flash I really do but...

Flash: But what?

Twilight: I think we should just be friends.

Flash: Friends? I thought you liked me.

Twilight: I do it's just that...

Flash: It's somepony else? Am I right?

Twilight: Yes.

Flash: Well I hope whoever he is, he makes you happy.

Twilight: Thank you. Besides there's somepony else who's had her eye on you.

Flash: Really? And who might that be?

Suddenly, a royal guard walks up to them.

Royal Guard: Flash you're match with Shadow is starting soon. Princess Cadence has requested you go to the locker room to make any final preparations.

Flash: Yes of course. Well guess you'll have to tell me later.

Twilight: Ok i'll tell you after your match. Good luck.

Flash walks away with the guard.

Flash(Thinking) I wonder who Twilight was talking about? Could she have been talking about Sunset Shimmer?

Twilight walks back to the others. While she is walking back Sunset is talking with Shadow.

Sunset: So Shadow is there a reason you get so angry around Flash?

Shadow: He kinda reminds me of someone I know from my world. That's all I'll say about it.

Sunset: Ok, but can I ask you something else?

Shadow: If it's about Flash, then I won't answer.

Sunset: It's not about him. Do you like Twilight?

He didn't answer and starts blushing.

Sunset: So I guess that's a yes. My suspicion is correct.

Shadow(angry face): Well I don't see that as any concern to you.

Sunset: I just wanted to make sure that's all. I see that she likes you.

Shadow: You think so?

Sunset: Oh yea. When Twilight likes someone it's not even a secret. You can just tell.

Shadow: Well thanks for telling me, you're a good friend Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset(blushes): Thank you.

A royal guard comes up to them.

Royal Guard: Shadow, it's time for your match. Please head to the locker room to prepare. Her highness has requested it.

Shadow: Ok. See you after the match.

Sunset: Good luck.

Shadow: Thanks. Oh wait before I go can you hold on to this for me?

-Shadow holds out his Chaos Emerald.

Sunset: Your Chaos emerald?

Shadow: Yeah I don't want to have this on me in the fight, so can you take care of it for me?

Sunset: Sure I'll keep it safe.

Shadow: Thanks I better get going, later.

-Shadow heads to the ring and Sunset goes off to find the girls.

Twilight and Sunset meets up with the others.

Twilight: So what were you and Shadow talking about?

Sunset: Nothing. I just wanted to know some things. How did your time with Sentry go?

Twilight: Fine. I showed him some aerial moves Rainbow taught me and that was about it.

Rainbow: So...when is this Mephiles dude going to show up? It's been over days since we heard anything about him.

Spike: When he gets here I bet Shadow will beat him. Right Twilight?

Twilight: Sure. I'll be back I need to go see Cadence.

Shining Armor: I'll go with you.

Twilight: Ok.

-The two siblings head off to find Cadence.

Pinkie: EVERYPONY! THEY JUST ENTERED THE RING! I'm so nervicited!

Sunset: What?

Pinkie: Nervicted. That means nervous but excited duh.

Sunset rolls her eyes.

-Flash was in the ring waiting for Shadow to arrive. Shadow was making his way to the ring. Twilight and Shining Armor meets up with Cadence.

Shining Armor: Cadence what's with you changing the match it was supposed to be me and Big Macintosh

Twilight: Yeah why you change it do that Shadow and Flash would fight.

Cadence: I just I thought it be a good idea.

Shining Armor: Well I don't see any harm in it.

Twilight(nervously) Yeah sure.

Cadence(Thinking) Ok Twilight let's see which one of the two you care about the most.

-Mephiles and Sombra were heading to the castle where the Crystal Heart was being. As they had their way to the castle two Crystal Guards approached them.

Sombra: You two step aside.

Guard #1: Sir this is a restricted area, you need to leave the area now.

Mephiles: Out of our way fools unless you wish to die.

Guard #2: That's it. You two are coming m- (choking).

-Sombra used his dark powers to snap the guards neck.

Guard #1: Intru-(gasping in pain)

-Mephiles had turned his front hoof into a dark blade and stabbed through the guard killing him.

Mephiles: Should have listened to me.

Sombra: It's been awhile since I taken a life.

Mephiles: And it won't be the last.

Flash watched as Shadow entered as the crowd cheered the two fighters. The girls and Spike watched two in the ring deciding who they think would win.

Spike: So who do you girls think is going to win?

Rainbow: My money is on Flash cuz anyone who can be a Wonderbolt is a winner in my book.

Rarity: Well I say Shadow, I mean did you not see what he did to Blueblood.

Applejack: Yeah we did. But it was Blueblood the guy is as tough as a dandelion.

Rarity: Good point.

Spike: Well I say Shadow gonna win.

Pinkie: I'm gonna cheer for them both.

Fluttershy: I just hope they don't hurt each other too bad.

Sunset: Same here Fluttershy, but I hope Flash wins.

Spike: Why because you like him?

Sunset (blushing/nervous): What?! No, not at all I'm saying that's all.

Rainbow: Really? Then why so defensive?

Sunset: I'm not being defensive.

Rainbow: Sure you wasn't.

Spike: Hey the match is about to start.

Rainbow: Finally.

-Now with Cadence, Twilight, and Shining Armor. As Cadence was about to speak she turned around to Twilight.

Cadence: Why don't you announce this match Twilight?

Twilight: What? Me?

Cadence: Come on, Twilight you are a princess of Equestria let your voice be heard.

Twilight: Well ok. If you say so.

-Twilight stepped to where Cadence was standing. Shining Armor was getting suspicious of Cadence.

Shining Armor: Cadence, what are you up too?

Cadence: Just to spice things up a bit dear.

Shining Armor: Ok. You been acting weird, since the tournament started what's up.

Cadence turned around to her husband and smiled at him.

Cadence: Let's just say..I need to know where Twilight's heart lies.

Shining: Wait are you saying that Twilight maybe..

Cadence: In love with Shadow and Flash? Yes, I am. But this match will tell us who she cares about the most.

Shining: Great...

Far above the ring the mysterious light orb hovered over the ring.

Light Orb: Now Shadow. I want to see how powerful you grown over the years. This Flash Sentry is also impressive as well. Could he also be the one I been waiting as well?


	11. Chapter 11

Back to Shadow and Flash.

Shadow: So you ready for this Sentry?

Flash: Ready when you are Shadow.

Twilight begins to speak.

Twilight: Citizens of the Crystal Empire. I, Princess Twilight Sparkle, will speak on behalf of Princess Cadence for this match.

-Crowd cheers.

Twilight: Fighters I wish you both the best of luck in your match. And may the best stallion win.

Shadow and Flash: Thank you, your highness.

-Twilight was nervous she didn't want them to fight because she knew how they both had feelings for her.

Twilight: Fighters are you ready?

Shadow and Flash: READY!

Twilight: Then let the match…BEGIN!

-Flash spread his wings and charged and landed a punch on Shadow's face and sent him skidding back near the edge of the ring. Shadow looked up and saw Flash charge at him and Shadow flip over him and grabbed one of Flash's back legs and slammed him to the ground. Shadow jumped up and was about to punch Flash as he laid on the floor. But Flash rolled out of the way of the attack and Shadow punched through the ring where Flash was and left a small crater.

Flash (in thought): Whoa. He's strong. I better avoid those punches.

-Shadow turned his head slowly to Flash, and then he suddenly vanished.

Flash: WHAT?!

Light Orb: Still fast as always I see.

-Everyone was shocked Shadow was just as fast as Flash.

Rainbow: I bet Flash didn't see that coming.

Spike: Yeah I almost forgot Shadow was fast too.

Sweetie Belle: Where'd he go?

Applejack: Hard to tell I can't see him.

Scootaloo: This is so cool.

Sunset: You can say that again.

-Now with Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

Shining Armor: Wow. I never seen a unicorn move that fast before.

Cadence: Indeed. Shadow is just full of surprises.

Twilight: He certainly is.

-Back to the fight.

Flash: So you're pretty fast too huh?

-Shadow appeared behind him but Flash flew up before could land a blow on him.

Flash: You gotta be faster than that to catch me!

Shadow: Trust me I'm just getting started, Sentry! (in thought) He kinda reminds me of Sonic.

Light Orb: I must say this pegasus is impressive.

Rainbow: Ohh this is so cool.

Fluttershy: They're both good fighters, this seems pretty even right now.

Sunset: Yeah.

Rarity: I must say these two can perform now I see why Twilight likes Flash.

Sunset growls a little.

Pinkie: Look they're going at it again!

Back to the fight.

-Shadow and Flash were delivering a fury of punches and kicks to each other. But Flash managed underneath Shadow and kick him into the air. Flash then took off into the air and went passed Shadow and then hit Shadow with a double-axe hammer to the back which sent back down where it looked like he was gonna land outside the ring.

Spike: Oh no. Shadow is gonna lose!

Rarity: Shadow can't do anything to save himself.

Applejack: Well it was fun while it lasted.

Sunset: Looks like Flash won this.

Pinkie: COME ON SHADOW!

-Back to Cadence, Shining Armor, and Twilight.

Shining: It's over Shadow can't do anything to save himself.

Cadence: I think you're right.

Twilight: I wouldn't say that just yet.

Shining and Cadence: What?

-Back to the fight.

Flash: Looks like I win.

-Shadow opened his eyes.

Shadow: Don't be so sure!

-suddenly Shadow used his magic and teleports back to the ring.

Flash: What?!

Rainbow: No way.

Spike: I didn't think Shadow could use his magic properly?

Applejack: Same here.

Sunset: Twilight must have taught him enough.

Rarity: Shadow must be a fast learner.

Rainbow: Lucky for him.

-Cadence, Shining, and Twilight.

Shining: Ok I did not see that coming.

Cadence: I'm guessing you taught him that?

Twilight: Yeah (thinking/smile): Shadow you're more than amazing, you're wonderful.

Light Orb: Thatta boy.

-Back to the two fighters.

Shadow: That was close.

Flash: Well aren't you just full of surprises.

Shadow: Something I picked up from Twilight.

Flash: Well let's see what else you can do!

Shadow: With pleasure! CHAOS SPEARS!

Light Orb: He's still using that technique?

-Flash avoided the spears but more were coming at him.

Flash: Here you can have them back!

-Flash used his wings to blow the chaos spears back at Shadow. Shadow used his speed to avoid his redirected attacks.

Rainbow: Sweet Celestia, That's FAST! (speaking nervously)I mean not as fast me considering I'm the fastest in Equestria, but compared to the average pony..

Applejack: We get it Dash. You're fast.

-Back to Shadow.

Shadow: Impressive. Let me show you another one of my techniques. SPIN DASH ATTACK!

-Then Shadow then curled up and spin-dashed towards Flash.

Flash: What the?!

Flash put his two front hooves up trying to push back Shadow's spin attack.

Flash(in thought) Damn he's strong, I can't hold him back.

-Flash managed to get around Shadow and kicked(bucked) the curled up Shadow back to the ground crashing into the arena floor leaving a crater where Shadow landed.

Rainbow: Ouch. That looked like it hurt.

Fluttershy: I hope he's ok.

Rarity: I think he may be out?

Sunset: You may be right.

Pinkie: GET UP SHADOW!

-With Armor, Cadence and Twilight.

Shining: Well it was a good match while it lasted.

Cadence: Twilight you ok?

Twilight: I'm ok.(thinking) Come on Shadow get up.

-Flash flew down to the ground a couple of feet away from Shadow, who was lying on the ground.

Flash(breathing heavily): Well Shadow it looks like it's over.

Shadow: Don't be so sure.

Flash: What?!

Shadow got up slowly tired like Flash was.

Shadow: I got to say Sentry you're one hell of a fighter.

Flash: Same to you, but I think we both know that you've been holding back this whole time. So why don't you show us your true form.

Shadow: What? Why?

Flash: Because I rather fight you at your best.

Shadow: Well, it has been awhile since I last changed forms.

Flash: So what do you say?

Shadow: Ok here I go.

-Shadow closed his eyes and began glow with a white aura around.

Rainbow: What the heck is happening?

Spike: I don't know but I'm afraid.

-Soarin, Cheese Sandwich, and Big Mac come out to see what's going on.

Soarin: Hey Rainbow me and the guys decided to(slowly looks at the ring)...What the heck going on?

Cheese: Yeah and what's happening to Shadow?

Pinkie: HE'S SHINY!

Big Mac: I've never seen a unicorn with abilities like his before.

Applejack: That's because Shadow isn't really a unicorn.

Soarin: Say what?

Cheese: I don't think I heard that right?(Rubs his ears)

Sunset: He's actually a hedgehog from another world.

Mac: A hedgehog?

Rarity: Yes, the princesses used their magic to bring him to Equestria because a villain from his world came to ours.

Soarin: Really?

Spike: Yeah but Shadow is tough, he beat like a dozen changelings by himself without even trying.

Soarin: Cool.

-Shadow was still glowing but his form started changing.

Cadence: What is going on?

Shining Armor: What's he doing?

Twilight: I think he's turning back to his real form.

Cadence and Armor: WHAT?!

Light Orb: I sense a dark presence nearby. Shadow be careful. I will return with help.(Light Orbs Vanishes)

-Mephiles and Sombra, who were making their way through the castle. They were passing a room when suddenly Sombra stopped while Mephiles was walking ahead. Sombra looked in the room and saw a certain mirror that was to familiar to him.

Sombra: So it's still here.

Mephiles turns around to see Sombra had stopped.

Mephiles: What is it?

Sombra: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Mephiles and Sombra entered the room where the Crystal Heart was.

Mephiles: There is it?

Mephiles walks up to the gem and picks it up, holding it in his hands while Sombra stood beside him.

Sombra: Mephiles why do you need that accursed Crystal Heart?

Mephiles: Patience my friend. Everything will be explained in time.

Mephiles then felt a energy of someone familiar.

Sombra: What is it Mephiles?

Mephiles: You remember the one I told you and Chrysalis about.

Sombra: The hedgehog? Is he here?

Mephiles: Yes he is. Sombra why don't go reintroduce yourself to your kingdom while I take care of business here.

Sombra: As you wish Mephiles.

-Sombra vanished in a cloud of black smoke leaving Mephiles.

Mephiles: Let the games begin.


	12. Chapter 12

-Shadow was back in his hedgehog form.

Flash: So this is the real you?

Shadow: Yeah I hope you enjoy the show but now it time to end this.

Flash: Show me what you got!

Shadow: As you wish.(Screaming Charge)

-Shadow charged at Flash and Flash stood his ground when suddenly a Black Smoke appeared and with a strong force sent Flash and Shadow flying backwards.

Cadence: What's this?

Twilight: It can't be..

Shining: Is it him?

-With the Mane Six, Spike, Cheese, Mac, Soarin and Shimmer

Rainbow: Well looks like the fun is over?

Fluttershy: Do you think it's Mephiles?

Applejack: I don't know. But whatever it is, we best get down there and back up Shadow and Flash.

Spike: I'm with you Applejack.

Sunset: Then let's get down there and help them.

Cheese: We're coming with you girls!

Soarin: That's right Equestria our home too and no one messes with our world.

Big Mac: That's right.

Rainbow: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get down there!

-Back in the ring

Flash: More of your tricks Shadow?

Shadow: This isn't me Sentry!

Sombra: HAHAHAHA!

Shining: I know that laugh from anywhere.

Cadence: It's him.

Shadow: Who's there? Show Yourself!

Sombra: With pleasure.

-Sombra turned into him pony in the ring.

Sombra: Ponies of the Crystal Empire, you rightful lord and master has returned.

-As Sombra stood there in the middle of ring, the crowd starred in horror at the return of the tyrant known as King Sombra.

Twilight: Sombra? But how? He was banished by the power of the crystal heart.

Cadence: Armor let's get down there.

Shining: Right.

Twilight: Right behind ya.

-Twilight, Cadence, and Armor made there way down to the ring. Back in the crowd with the CMC.

Sweetie Belle: I'm scared guys.

Scootaloo: Don't worry Shadow and Flash will take care of guy.

Apple Bloom: I hope your right Scootaloo.

-When the rest of the Mane Six arrived to the side of the they were shocked to see who was in the ring.

Mane Six and Spike: Sombra?!

Sunset: Sombra? I read about him before wasn't he the original ruler of the Crystal Empire.

Rarity: You forgot evil deary.

Rainbow: If this creep is looking for a fight, I'll be happy to give one.

Pinkie: I'm not feeling so cheery right now.

Spike: What are we going to do?

Fluttershy: I don't like this not one bit.

Soarin: Cheese and Mac let's get in there.

Mac and Cheese: Right.

-The 3 Stallions jumped up into the ring beside Shadow.

Shadow: What are you guys doing here?

Flash: I got this guy!

-Flash flew at Sombra trying to attack him. Twilight Shining and Cadence were ringside.

Shining: Sentry wait!

Sombra: Foolish boy.

-Sombra used his dark magic to hold Flash and throw him towards the other Stallions, Shadow jumped and caught him then dropped him.

Flash: Thanks.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

Sombra: Aw so you must be Shadow.

Shadow: What?!

Shadow: How do you know who I am?

Sombra: Mephiles told me.

Shadow: What you're working with him?!

Sombra: That's right and he has been waiting for.

Shadow: Well I'm not hiding anymore. I've been looking forward o meeting him.

Sombra: I'm sure you have but for now you have to deal with me.

Flash: Not alone he won't.

Soarin: That's right.

Cheese: We got your back Shadow. Right Mac?

Mac: Eeyup.

Sombra: Fine. Then you'll all die together.

-With Twilight, Shining, and Cadence.

Cadence: So Sombra is working with Mephiles.

Twilight: If they're working together then Mephiles can't be too far.

Shining: Cadence, you and Twilight go get the guards and tell them to look for Mephiles. He must be somewhere in the empire.

Cadence: Ok.

Twilight: But what about you?

Shining: I'm gonna help Shadow out. Hopefully together we can capture Sombra .

Cadence: Good luck Armor and please be safe.

Shining: I will.

Cadence: Let's go Twilight.

Twilight: Ok Cadence.

-Twilight and Cadence made their way outside the arena. Twilight stop and turned to look at Shadow.

Twilight: Be carefully Shadow.

-Twilight and Cadence left to find the guards and calm the ponies of the empire.

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Where's Cadence Twilight going?

Sunset: I don't know but you girls better go with them. Me and Spike will stay here and help the boys.

Rainbow: Roger that.

Applejack: Let's go find the kids. I think I saw them leave the arena sometime ago.

Rainbow: Then let's find them and Twilight.

Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity: Right!

-Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie took off after to find Cadence and Twilight.

Rarity: You two be careful.

Spike: Don't worry we got this Rarity.

Applejack: Rarity come on!

Rarity: You take care of him Sunset.

Sunset: I will.

-Rarity took off after the girls. Shining Armor joins with Shadow.

shining: Hey Shadow what do you say we take this guy down..together?

Shadow: Sounds good to me.(Looks at Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer my emerald!

Sunset: Right!

-Sunset throws the emerald to him and he catches it.

Shadow: Alright Sombra prepare yourself. Because I'm gonna show you the ultimate power!

Sunset: Spike we better go help the others.

Spike: I thought we were gonna help Shadow?

Sunset: We will only be in their way let them handle this.

Spike: Ok let's get going then.

Sunset: Right.

-Flash noticed Sunset leaving.

Flash: Sunset Shimmer!

-Sunset Shimmer turns around to Flash be careful.

Flash: Be careful.

Sunset: I will.

-Sunset and Spike leave the arena.

Sombra: How touching but maybe you should focus on the threat in front of you.

-Flash turns back around.

Shining: Well Sombra looks like its 6 against 1.

Sombra: Hahaha. Don't be so sure boy.

-Suddenly some of the ponies in the stands were actually Changelings in disguise and flew to the ring surrounding the 6 stallions.

Shining: Changelings!

Cheese: I heard that they can transform to look like anyone.

Flash: And where they're changelings...

Shining Armor: Chrysalis is nearby.

Shadow: Who is Chrysalis?

Shining Armor: The queen of the changelings. She and her minions feed off the love of others. She even took control of my mind and turned me against my wife and Twilight.

Shadow: I'd hate to meet her.

Shining: Trust me you would.

Sombra: Changelings, kill them. I have princesses to find.

-Sombra disappeared into the dark mist and the changelings closed in on Shadow and the others. They took on their forms hoping to confuse them.

Shining: What did he say?

Cheese: He's going after the princesses.

Shadow: Oh no Twilight.

Shining: And Cadence too.

Flash: We have to get to them!

Soarin: Alright so what's the plan?

Shadow: Beat down changelings, find the girls, and try not to die while doing it.

Soarin: I somewhat like that plan.

Big Mac: These critters don't know who they're bucking with.

Shining: Let's make this quick guys. The more time we waste here, puts Cadence and my sister in danger.

Flash: Yes Sir!

Shadow: ATTACK!

-Shadow and the stallions started fighting their doppelgangers in close combat.


	13. Chapter 13

Cadence and Twilight were on there own with some guards fighting changelings.

Twilight: Cadence to your left!

-Cadence turned and blasted an attacking changeling.

Cadence: Thanks Twilight.

Twilight: No problem.

Cadence: Guards. Gather the injured and take them to a safe area.

Guard: Yes your highness.

-The guards ran off.

Cadence: I can't believe this is happening.

Twilight: I know. First Sombra and now changelings. What's next?

Mephiles: Be careful what you wish for.

-Cadence and Twilight turned around to see a black hedgehog standing behind them holding the Crystal Heart with his dark powers.

-Elsewhere in the kingdom, Sunset and Rarity were blasting changelings getting close to the ponies that Pinkie pie and Fluttershy were escorting to safety. They had several guards with them following their orders.

Sunset: Rarity take some of the guards and go help Rainbow Dash and Applejack out. And make sure those 3 young ones are ok!

Rarity: On it. I do hope Sweetie Belle.

-Rarity ran off with the guards to find Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Sunset: What did I come back to? Guard.

Guard: Yes ma'am.

Sunset: Hold them here. I'm to get the prince.

Guards: Will do ma'am. We will hold them off as best as we can.

Sunset: Good I'll be back soon.

-Sunset used her magic teleporting to the arena where Shadow and the other stallions were fighting off the changelings.

Shining: They just keep coming!

Soarin: There's too many!

Flash: Their trying to keep us from getting to Twilight and the others.

Cheese: Shadow what do we do?

Shadow: Just keep fighting!

Sunset: SHADOW!

-Shadow and Flash turned and saw Sunset fighting through the horde of changelings.

Shadow: Sunset Shimmer?

Flash: Sunset get out of here it's too dangerous!

Sunset jumped up over the changelings and joined the boys.

Sunset: I thought you could use the help.

Flash(thinking) She's amazing.

Shining: We got to get out of here.

Shadow: Everyone get down...NOW!

-The stallions and Sunset got down.

Shadow: CHAOS...BLAST!

-Shadow released a powerful blast killing changelings and clearing the arena of them.

They others lifted their heads up slowly in shocked checking to see if it's over.

Soarin: What the buck was that?

Shadow: One of my favorite attacks.

Shining: You're just full of surprises, Shadow.

Shadow: Trust me that only half of what I can do.

Cheese: That was amazing! It was like an explosion of awesomeness! Kinda like Pinkie's party cannon.

Sunset: Uh...hate to broke up the moment back we need to get going.

Flash: She's right.

Shadow: Ok but first we need to-

-Suddenly the emerald began to shine brightly blinding everyone. Each of stallions and hedgehog began to hover in the air and their bodies began to glow.

Soarin: Uh Shadow what's going on?

Shadow: Don't ask me this is new to me.

Cheese: I'm freaking out.

Mac: Same here.

-Finally, then 5 emeralds appeared in front of each them.

They each grabbed the emerald that was and when they did the light exploded and weakened and they were lowered to the ground.

Sunset Shimmer starred in amazement at the 6 stallions that were now glowing according to the color of their emeralds.

Shadow: The other emeralds are here? But how?

Shining: This is weird.

Flash: I feel stronger.

Soarin: Yea and I feel faster.

Cheese: I feel more energetic than usual.

Sunset: Shadow what just happened?

-Shadow looked at his emerald.

Shadow: I don't know. It's nothing like I have ever seen before.

Flash: Ok as impressive as that was we have a kingdom to save.

Shadow: He's right, we need to find Twilight and Cadence before Sombra does.

Shining: Then let's get going.

Shadow: You're right Armor. We can figure out what this means after we save the girls.

Soarin: I'm pumped up now let's go get them.

Cheese: I agree with ya there Soarin.

Big Mac: I hope my little sisters are ok.

Sunset: I bet they are fine Mac, after all Applejack and Apple Bloom are your sisters after all.

Big Mac (blushing): Thanks.

-Flash walked up to Sunset.

Flash: Sunset I'm so glad you're safe. If I lost you….I would of…

Sunset: Thanks Flash that means a lot to me.

Both blush.

Shadow: Alright guys huddle up to me I'm going to teleport us to the others then we find Twilight.

-They all got close to Shadow as he lifted his emerald up.

Shadow: CHAOS...CONTROL!

-Back to Cadence and Twilight where they are confronted by Mephiles.

Twilight: I guessing your Mephiles, am I right?

Mephiles: Why yes I am. You look much weaker than the other alicorn.

Cadence: You look weak to me.

Mephiles: You have no idea what I am capable of.

Cadence: I don't care who you are, you threaten my people, attack my kingdom along with Sombra and the changelings. I'm will make you pay for that!

-Cadence blasted Mephiles sending sliding back. Cadence then saw that it barley did anything.

Cadence: He wasn't even fazed by it?

Chrysalis: Of course he wasn't.

Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis landed in front of the pink alicorn.

Cadence: Chrysalis? I thought I sent you packing a long time ago!

Chrysalis: You should have known better Princess. All you did was make a tiny setback. Now, that I have teamed up with my beloved, I will complete my dream of taking over this world! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

Mephiles: Time to finish them my dear!

The hedgehog started to charge a huge attack. The two alicorns tried to escape but Chrysalis blasted them with sticky green goo. They weren't able to move.

Cadence: Now what?!

Twilight: Shadow where are you?


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight and Cadence were helpless as Mephiles was charging his attack. The alicorns tried to use their wings and horns but Chrysalis used her magic to disable them with her green goo.

Cadence: Twilight if we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that-

Twilight: Don't say that! Cadence the others will be here soon. (Whispers) I hope.

Suddenly Mephiles out of no where Shadow Spin Dashes and hits Mephiles sending crashing into a nearby building.

Chrysalis: Mephiles!

-She flies to Mephiles. Shadow runs over to the princesses.

Shadow: Are you two ok?

Twilight: We are now. Thank you.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

-Then the Stallions and the rest of the Mane 6 showed up as well.

Shining: Cadence are you alright?

Cadence:I'm fine thanks to Shadow.

Mane 5 and Spike: Twilight!

Twilight: I'm fine girls.

Sunset: Good to see you're safe Twilight.

Twilight: Same to you.

Flash: Hey guys I hate to ruin the moment but he's back.

-They turned to see Chrysalis and Sombra who suddenly appears from the shadows holding the Crystal Heart while Mephiles who stood between with his arm broken.

Mephiles: It's been too long Shadow the hedgehog.

-Sets his arm back back in place making a cracking sounds.

Pinkie and Cheese: Gross.

Mephiles: Sombra. Chrysalis. Take the Crystal Heart and return to the lair. I will follow soon.

Chrysalis: As you wish my love.

Sombra: Mephiles. Don't forget about our deal.

Mephiles: I didn't. I will bring the girl when I'm done. Now go.

Sombra: Ok.

-Chrysalis and Sombra created a Dark Portal Sombra walked through it first.

Cadence: They're getting away with the Crystal Heart!

Shadow: Oh no they're not! CHAOS SPEARS!

-Shadow fired multiple spears that were heading for Chrysalis when suddenly appeared in front of Chrysalis. He used hand to deflect them all as Chrysalis entered the portal and it closed.

Shadow: No way!

Shining: He just block them with ease.

Twilight: With one hand.

Rainbow: This is dynamite.

Mephiles: Impressive Shadow. I actually felt that. It was like a mosquito bite.

Shadow: Bastard.

Mephiles: Though you could do better.

Shadow: Ok I want answers!

Mephiles: You really don't remember do you?

Shadow: All I know is that you're name is Mephiles and that I'm to stop you.

Mephiles: Is that all?

Shadow: What else is to know?

Mephiles: So much more than. Allow to explain everything including how I came to be in this world.'

Shining: I say we attack him now and make em tells us everything.

Flash: I agree. He caused so much chaos and destruction.

Mephiles: Silence boy! This is between me and Shadow.

Shadow: What do you want from me?

Mephiles: I want you to join me?

Everyone: WHAT?!

Rainbow: You're crazy!

Applejack: Shadow would help a monster like you.

Pinkie: That's right!

Fluttershy: Yeah you big meanie.

Shadow: They're right. What makes you think you I join?

Mephiles: Because I know you all too well. You are more like me than you know.

Shining: He's nothing like you.

Flash: He may be arrogant but I see him as good friend.

Sombra: Friend?

Chrysalis: He has really has fooled you hasn't he.

Mac: What are ya'll talking about?

Mephiles: Shadow has no allegiance to anyone but himself.

Twilight: That's a lie!

Mephiles: Oh you didn't tell them did you?

Cadence: Tell us what?

Mephiles: Shadow wasn't always the good person you think he is.

Spike: What is he talking about Shadow?

Rainbow: He's lying that's all Spike.

Shadow: No...he's not.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Shadow: I've done terrible things in the past and i regret all my past actions.

Twilight: What...What things have you done?

Shadow had a ashamed look on his face.

Mephiles: He was willing to kill every living being in his world. All because of the death of someone close to him.

-Everyone just looked at with a look of disbelief on their faces.

Spike: Shadow. Is what he saying true?

Shadow: Yes.

-Twilight was hurt and had a depressed and disbelief look.

Mephiles: You see. Shadow and I are very similar in every way.

Twilight: Don't you dare say that!

Mephiles: Hmmm.

-Everyone looked at Twilight.

Twilight: Shadow is nothing like you. Ever since he came to world I felt kind of special with him. I can't explain it but it's like we have a special connection. So he made mistakes in the past but the only thing matters is that he changed and is a better person. I can see that everytime I look at him. He'll be our friend no matter what!

Shadow: Twilight….

Rainbow: That's right ya creep!

Rarity: He's proven to be a true friend.

Applejack: He even saved our lives.

Sunset: We all mistakes.

Big Mac: But learning from those mistakes only makes you better.

Cheese: So what if he did those things he's not the same person he was.

Pinkie: That's right even though he's still grumpy.

Flash: I'll admit it, I didn't like him much before because of my feelings for someone. But I respected him not matter what. I can see why Twilight has feelings for him.

Mephiles: Feelings? What feelings?

-Cadence walks in between Shadow and Twilight.

Cadence: The most powerful feeling there.

-Cadence puts Twilight hoof in Shadow.

Cadence: Love.

-Shadow and Twilight just looked at each other blushing.

Rarity, Pinkie, Aj, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Spike: Awwww.

-Sunset smiled as Flash Sentry put his wing over her back. Shining Armor just smiled seeing his sister happy.

Mephiles(thinking)So Shadow it would seem you found someone as well.

Shadow: Twilight i need you to take everyone inside the castle.

Twilight: But what about you?

Shadow: I'm going to finish this.

Soarin: Then let us help you.

Shining: Yeah with our new powers we can beat him easily.

Cheese: That's right.

Mac: Eeyup.

Shadow: I know but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything to you all. So please let me fight him alone.

Sunset: Are you sure Shadow?

Shadow: Yes.

Twilight: You heard him everypony get inside.

Mane 5 and Spike: Okay!

-The Mane 5 and Spike headed to the castle.

Soarin: Come on guys let's go with the girls.

Cheese: Right behind.

Mac: Wait up.

Shining: Cadence let's go.

Cadence: Ok.

Shining: Flash, let's get going.

Flash: Give me a sec. I'll be there.

Shining: Ok.

-Cadence and Shining leave with the stallions, the Mane Six and Spike.

Sunset: Flash we should get going.

Flash: I know. Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Yeah Sentry?

Flash: You better beat this guy alright?

Shadow: I will.

Flash: Besides, we still need to finish our fight.

Shadow: Count on it.

Flash: Alright Sunset let's go.

-Flash picks up Sunset Shimmer and flies to the castle.

Sunset: Flash I swear if you drop me,,

Flash: Trust me I won't let anything happen to you.

-Back to Shadow and Twilight.

Shadow: Twilight you should get going.

Twilight: I can't just let fight him alone.

Shadow: I'll be fine.

Mephiles(thinking) No you won't.

Twilight: Okay. Please be careful Shadow.

Shadow: I will. Now get going.

Twilight: okay(kisses Shadow's cheek) good luck.

-Twilight leaves heading to the castle.

Mephiles: Finally. All that drama was making me sick. If I had a mouth, I would have thrown up by now.

Shadow: Let's move this somewhere. What do you say?

Mephiles: Fine by me. It makes no difference to me.

Mephiles takes out the purple chaos emerald.

Shadow(thinking) A chaos emerald.

Mephiles: Are you ready?

Shadow(pulls out his green emerald) Ready when you are.

Mephiles and Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

-Shadow and Mephiles teleports and leaves the area. Twilight stars outside from the castle.

Twilight: Please Shadow, come back to me.

-Elsewhere far from the Crystal Empire Celestia and Luna flew as fast they could to the empire.

Luna: Sister I fear something has happened.

Celestia: Yes I sense it too.(thinking) I hope Twilight and the others are alright.

-Suddenly out of nowhere a bright ball of light appeared in front of them.

Luna: What is this?

Light Orb: We don't have much time.

Celestia: What you are talking about? And what are you?

Light Orb: I'll explain everything on time, but for now Shadow needs help.

Luna: What do you mean?

Light Orb: He's is about to fight Mephiles alone and I fear he isn't strong enough.

Celestia: What can we do to help?

Light Orb: I need you to summon Shadow's allies from his world.

Luna: What are you talking about?

Celestia: More importantly why do you want us to summon them.

Light Orb: Because Mephiles, Sombra, and Chrysalis have joined forces.

Luna: WHAT?!

Celestia: Sombra and Chrysalis. Oh no.

Light Orb: I also sense Tirek has returned to Equestria to finish what he started so many years ago.

Luna: Enough! Tell us now. Who are you?

Celestia: Luna calm yourself.

Light Orb: She's I'll tell you everything on the way now hurry.

Celestia: Ok.

Luna: Fine.

-The Light Orb and the Royal Sisters took off fast to the Empire.


	15. Chapter 15

Mephiles and Shadow appeared outside the outskirts of the Crystal Empire.

Shadow: So Mephiles are you ready to die?

Mephiles: Die? I don't even know the meaning. Besides you and our gods.

Shadow: I'm no god. And you're no god just a murderer.

Mephiles: Don't pretend to be one them because you're not, even you want to be. They need you now but when they don't they'll turn your back on you because of what you are.

Shadow: Shut the hell up I had enough of your lies.

Mephiles: Don't believe me then let me show you.

Shadow: Show me what?

Mephiles: Your future on Mobius.

-Mephiles used his powers and created an illusion and Shadow looked at it.

Shadow(speechless and shocked) What the hell?

Mephiles: Your eyes do not deceive you, that is you. Over the years the humans saw you grow in power and strength but even though you were fighting for them they feared what you could do if you turned on them. So they made a choice either wait and see what you would do in the future or lock you away forever.

Shadow: No..it..can't be true.

Mephiles: Fraid so. But it doesn't have to be that way. Join me and together we can rewrite the future in our image. Just peace to

Shadow: Never.

Mephiles: What?

Shadow: All you want is to destroy life. You crave for destruction and I will never join you.

Mephiles: Shadow, you used to be so much more. But wish to die...THEN ALLOW TO SEND YOU TO A ONE WAY TRIP TO OBLIVION!

Mephiles threw multiple dark energy balls at Shadow, but Shadow knocked each of them away using his hands. Then Mephiles flew at Shadow punching him on the side of his face but Shadow recovered and kicked Mephiles in the gut sending him flying, then Shadow took off running towards Mephiles and grabbed his legs. Shadow used his hover shoes to fly up a little up off the ground and started spinning, swinging Mephiles around. Mephiles face kept hitting against ground as he was being swung then Shadow let go of him sending flying and crashing into a nearby giant boulder.

Shadow: Let's finish this!

Shadow started charging his chaos energy powering up for a attack.

Shadow: YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL?! DIE!

Shadow fired a volley of energy attacks where Mephiles crashed. Dust and smoke clouded the area where Mephiles was. Then Shadow raised his right hand channeling his energy into it.

Shadow: CHAOS….. SPEAR!

The attack made contacted and caused a big explosion shaking the surrounding area. Shadow was breathing steadily.

Shadow(thinking) That was too easy. A little easy.

Mephiles laughed evilly.

Shadow: Damn. I hate it when I'm sometimes.

Mephiles walked out of the smoke.

Mephiles: Most impressive Shadow. It would seem you have gotten stronger since the last time.

Shadow: I'm just getting started.

Mephiles: Show me what you got.

Inside the castle the Twilight and the others(including the CMC) were in the throne room

Rainbow: I hate this we should be out there helping Shadow fight.

Fluttershy: But he didn't want our help.

Soarin: I gotta agree with Rainbow Dash on this. We should've helped him.

Cheese: What were we suppose to do?

Mac: Apparently nothing.

Shining(growls) I feel so useless.

Cadence: Don't say that.

Shining: It's true I couldn't save you. Shadow did that. Now he's fighting this guy on his own, while we stand here doing nothing.

Cadence: Don't put yourself down like this. You'll always be my hero no matter what and Shadow just wants us safe plus I think that's how Shadow is.

Shining: I guess you're right. You always know what to say Cadence.

Cadence: I'm your wife, it's kinda my job.

Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy were with the CMC.

Sweetie Belle: I'm scared.

Scootaloo: Me too.

Applebloom: Same here.

-Rarity hugged Sweetie Belle and Applejack did the same for Applebloom.

Rarity: Don't worry Sweetie Belle everything be alright soon.

Applejack: That's right

-Rainbow rubbed Scootaloo head.

Rainbow: Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you.

Scootaloo: Thanks Rainbow Dash.

Cheese: Hey Pinkie Pie why don't we try to cheer up the little fillies.

Pinkie: Great idea!

-Meanwhile Sunset and Twilight were on the other side of the room talking.

Sunset: How are you doing Twilight?

Twilight: I'm ok just worried about Shadow that's all.

Sunset: He'll be fine Twilight just have faith.

Twilight: You're right. I just know he'll win.

Flash: Hey you two.

Twilight: Hey Flash.

Sunset: What brings you doing over here?

Flash: Actually I wanted to talk to you Sunset.

Sunset: Me? Really?

Twilight: I'll just give you two some space.

-Twilight walks over to the others.

Sunset: What is it you wanted to talk about?

Flash:Do you have feelings for me?

Sunset: I..I. do but I know you like Twilight.

Flash: I did. But she explained to me that she had feelings for somepony else.

Sunset: She did?

Flash: Yes. But ever since you returned to Equestria I felt this connection between us I couldn't explain it but it was like I already knew you. That's when I started having my doubts about Twilight.

Sunset: What are you saying?

Flash: I'm saying, that I think you're the one I'm meant to be with.

-Sunset Shimmer was speechless and happy at the same time. Flash then held her hoof in his.

Flash: Sunset Shimmer, will you be my special somepony?

-Sunset Shimmer started to cry with tears of happiness.

Sunset: Yes I will.

-Sunset then kissed him surprising him. The others watched the romance.

Rarity: Isn't that lovely.

Rainbow: I knew it. She totally liked him.

Fluttershy: So romantic.

Pinkie: That could be Shadow and Twilight soon.

Twilight(blushing) Pinkie.

Pinkie: It could.

-Suddenly the doors open and a royal guards heads over the group.

Royal Guard: Your highness.

Cadence: What is it?

Guard: Princess Celestia and Luna have just arrived.

Sunset: Celestia's here?

Soarin: Awesome. With their help we can totally beat those guys.

Rainbow: Yeah!

Twilight: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see them.

Everyone(except Sunset) Okay.

-Everyone starts heading out except Sunset Shimmer. Twilight notices and goes back to check on her.

Twilight: Sunset Shimmer, what's wrong?

Sunset: I can't go in there.

Twilight: It's because of Celestia isn't it?

Sunset: Yes. It's so been so long since I seen her. And what if she hasn't forgiven for the things I done?

Twilight: She already has. After that "incident" back in the human world, all she talked about was much she missed you.

Sunset: She did?

Twilight: Yes and I think it's time you two had a little reunion, don't you think.

Sunset: Yes. Let's do this.

Twilight: That's the spirit. Now come on let's not keep them waiting.

Sunset: Right behind you.

-Twilight and Sunset walked towards the door. Meanwhile the others were with the princesses telling them what.

Cadence: And that's all what happened here

Shining Armor: The casualties would have been worse if if wasn't for Shadow and others.

Celestia: I am proud of all you and glad to see that none of you were hurt.

Everyone: Thank you Princess.

Luna: Where is Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight: I'm here.

Twilight walked out the room and walked over to Celestia and hugged her.

Celestia: I'm so glad to see your safe, Twilight.

Twilight: Thank you, Celestia.

Celestia: Now that everypony is present there's something I need to tell you all.

Twilight: Sorry to interrupt you princess, but I think there's somepony else who you should meet.

Celestia: Who?

Twilight turns around.

Twilight: You can come out now.

-Celestia then looked up in disbelief and saw some a certain pony, walking out the room, she thought she never see again. She began to walk towards Sunset Shimmer and stop in front of her.

Celestia: Can it really be you Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset: Yes it's me. It's good to see you again Princess Celestia.

-Both Celestia and Sunset began to tear up and then they began to hug each other.

Sunset: I missed you so much.

Celestia: I missed you too.

-Everyone on the room were smiling at the sight of the reunion.

Cheese: Mac are you crying?

Mac: No I just got something in my eye.

Soarin: It's ok big guy we all feel the same way.

Luna: I hate to be the one to interrupt but we need to tell them about the spell.

Rainbow: Spell? What spell?

(Out of nowhere a ball of light appeared behind Rainbow)

Light Orb: The spell to bring Shadow's friend to Equestria.

Rainbow: What the heck?

Applejack: What in tarnation is that?

Pinkie: It's so shiny.

Spike: What is it?

Twilight: Do you know this thing princess?

Celestia: Yes. Everypony, allow me to introduce my old mentor...Starswirl The Bearded.

Everyone: WHAT?!


	16. Chapter 16

The gang couldn't believe what they heard. The orb of light that was in front of them was the one who created the elements of harmony and the reason they are all together.

Twilight(struggling to say) You're Starswirl The Bearded? The Starswirl The Bearded?

Starswirl: Indeed I am, Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy: So you're the one who created the Elements Of Harmony.

Starswirl: Yes I created.

Cadence: I can't believe I actually get to meet the legendary Starswirl.

Twilight: Neither can I.

Spike: Princess Celestia, why is Starswirl here?

Celestia: He is here because of Shadow and everything that has happened the past week.

Shining: Shadow?

Flash: What does Starswirl The Bearded want with Shadow?

Fluttershy: Yeah. Do you know Shadow or something?

Starswirl: Indeed I do know Shadow. He was once my apprentice many years ago in his world.

Everyone: SHADOW WAS YOUR APPRENTICE?!

Luna: Indeed he was.

Celestia: That's is how we knew of Shadow. Starswirl had a journal of his time in Mobius.

Flash: Okay, I'm just guessing here but I bet you had something to do with these.

All the stallions pulled out the emeralds.

: Yes but I will explain everything in time. But now I need your help.

Cadence: Our help?

Starswirl: I need your help to summon the mobians called Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Blaze, and Silver plus the remaining emeralds that should be plenty.

Twilight: Wait. The other emeralds? (look over to the boys who were holding the emeralds) But I thought the emeralds are already here.

Starswirl: The emeralds

Luna: Ok then all unicorns step forth. We will need all the magic we can get to make this spell work.

Shining, Sunset, Twilight, Cadence, Rarity and the Royal Sisters formed a circle preparing to do the spell.

Rarity: That includes you missy.

Sweetie: But Rarity I'm just a filly! What can I do? I barely can levitate things as it is.

Apple Bloom: Stop spouting out nonsense! They need you Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: Applebloom's right, now go out there and help them.

Fluttershy: Sweetie please listens to your friends. A few months ago I learned a very valuable lesson: that everypony's contribution counts no matter how small it is. Just go out there and do your best.

Sweetie: Well Ok then. I'll do it.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: You can do it!

Spike: What do you think these friends of Shadow look like?

AJ: Well I reckon they are more weird animals like cats, or dogs or something.

Soarin: I just hope they can help us.

Mac: Don't worry Spike. I reckon these new fellas will be mighty tough.

Cheese: Yeah. I mean if Shadow that strong, imagine others like.

Spike: I guess you're right.

AJ: It's nothing Spike.

All the unicorns and the 4 alicorns were positioned in a circle.

Starswirl: Now, first Luna and I will create a magic field in the middle. Then the rest of your aim you magic into it. Does everyone understand?

Twilight, Cadence, Shining, Rarity, Sweetie, and Sunset: Yes!

Starswirl: Good. Now, let us begin!

The royal sisters put their horns together creating a blue and golden field. The unicorns then shot a beam of their magic into it. It then multi-colored beams created a portal above them.

-On Mobius, with a certain Blue hedgehog and Yellow Fox. Sonic was holding to emeralds in his hands next to Tails plane outside.

Sonic: So Tails, what you want me to do with the emeralds.

Tails: Give me a sec. Here let me scan them.

Sonic: Ok.

-Tails scans the emeralds with a portable device.

Tails: There it's working.

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: It's a Chaos Emerald radar. With this we can find anyone chaos being or emerald anywhere.

Sonic: Sounds great.

-Sonic's emeralds began to glow brightly.

Tails: Sonic what did you do?

Sonic: Don't look at me! I didn't anything!

-In a flash they were gone. With Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles was chasing Rouge because she took the emerald he had.

Knuckles: GET BACK HERE!

Rouge: I just want to borrow it Knucklehead.

Knuckles: Stop calling me that.

-Knuckles jumps and tackles her to the ground.

Rouge: You're cute when you're angry.

Knuckles(blushes a little) Oh shut up and just give me the emerald you have.

Rouge: Why should I you . Just let me keep this one.

Knuckles: Not a chance! Now you gonna give up now cause we both know I'm stronger than you.

Rouge: You're right I'm not. But he is.

Knuckles: What?

-Omega grabs Knuckles in a bearhug.

Knuckles: Let me go you walking tin can!

Omega: Not until you surrender the other emerald.

Knuckles: Fat chance!

Rouge: Looks like I win Knuckles.

-The emerald began to glow.

Rouge: What the heck?

Knuckles: This is new.

Omega: I'm sensing a strong source of chaos energy.

-In a flash they were gone. With Silver, Amy, and Blaze they were at the mall shopping.

Amy: Are you having fun so far Blaze?

Blaze: I have to admit I never thought shopping could be so much fun.

Amy: That's great to hear Blaze. I'm also glad we found a emerald at the jewelry shop.

Blaze: Me too.

Amy: I hope Sonic likes the stuff I got him.

Blaze: I'm sure he will. Silver how are you doing back there

-Silver was carrying many shopping bags and boxes.

Silver(Sarcastically) Fantastic.

Amy: Don't be like that Silver, you've been a big help to us.

Silver: Anything for my friends.

Amy(whispers to Blaze) When do you think he'll remember he has psychic powers.

Blaze(Whispers) Probably not until we make it home.

-The girls begin to giggle and then the emerald they had began to glow.

Amy: What is the emerald doing?

Blaze: Beats me.

Silver: What's happening?

-In a flash they were gone.

Different colored light that tune into little portals. Then suddenly screams could be heard. The Mobians then fell out of the portals one by one and landed face down on the floor. The group then stopped the spell.

Sonic: Whoa where are we?

Amy: Sonic?

Tails: Amy?

Sonic: Plus Silver and Blaze.

Silver: Were we Chaos Controlled here?

Knuckles: It sure looks that way.

Blaze: Knuckles.

Rouge: Don't forget about me and Omega.

Omega: Present.

Celestia: Greetings Mobians.

Sonic: What the heck?! Who said that?


	17. Chapter 17

-Sonic and the Mobians jump to their feet looking around shocked to see the group of ponies

Rouge: Whoa, what's with all the horses?

Tails: Are we dreaming?

Silver: Doubt it?

Amy: Oh look at the pretty pony.

Amy walks over to Fluttershy petting her mane.

Amy: Aww her mane is so beautiful.

Fluttershy: Thank you.

Amy: You can talk?!

-Flies over to her.

Rainbow: Uh yeah we can talk.

Blaze: Well I'm not surprise of this.

Silver: We seen about everything we thought was impossible.

Celestia: Hello Mobians my name is Princess Celestia. And this is my younger sister Luna, together we rule the magical world of Equestria.

Sonic: Equestria?

Luna: This world inhabitants consist of ponies of three races: Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies.

Knuckles: The place sounds like every 5 year old girls dream come true.

Amy: I'll say wish Cream was here to see this.

-Twilight and the others walked over to meet the Mobians.

Twilight: Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends..Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow Dash: Sup.

Twilight: Fluttershy….

Fluttershy: Hello.

Twilight: Rarity….

Rarity: Pleasure to meet you.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie: HI!

Twilight: Applejack…

Applejack: Howdy.

Twilight: And these two are Sunset Shimmer and Spike.

Sunset: Nice to meet you all.

Sonic: Same to you. These are my friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Omega.

Mobians: Hello.

Sonic: And last but not least I'm Sonic the Hedgehog...The fastest thing alive.

Spike: Cool.

Rainbow: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! I'm the fastest thing in all of Equestria.

Flash: Uh actually I think I proved that I'm faster than you.

Rainbow: Yeah sure. But I still hold the title.

Sonic: You think you faster than me.

Tails: Oh no here he goes again.

Rainbow: Think? Ha! I know I'm faster than you.

Sonic: Oh yeah?

Rainbow: Yeah!

Applejack: That's enough you two. We don't have time for this.

Twilight: She's right Shadow needs help now.

Sonic: Wait, Shadow is here too?

Celestia: Yes. Shadow arrived to Equestria about a week ago,

Rouge: I was wondering where he was.

Luna: We summoned him here to hunt down a evil hedgehog named Mephiles.

Silver: Mephiles? Why does that name sound familiar.

Knuckles: So where is Shadow?

Starswirl: Shadow is currently engaging Mephiles.

Tails: Well I'm not too worried about Shadow.

Amy: Why Tails?

Tails: We're talking about Shadow here. I mean a can have a building fall on him and get back up like it didn't even phase him.

Sonic: True.

Blaze: Still I think we should find him.

Knuckles: I'm with Blaze on this. I've been itching for a good fight.

Rouge: Omega, lock onto Shadow's location ok.

Omega: Confirmed. Scanning..Scanning….Shadow located.

Knuckles: Great let's go kick some butt.

Starswirl: No! I do not want to interfere, at least not just yet.

Celestia: Why? I thought we brought them here to help beat Mephiles.

Starswirl: Yes but this is Shadow's fight we shall only intervene unless we have to.

Shining: What no, we can't.

Flash: Shadow is tough maybe we should wait.

Twilight: No something bad could happen to him please we can't just sit here.

-Sonic walks up to Twilight.

Sonic: Twilight have faith in him trust me Shadow is a hard guy to beat trust me I know.

Knuckles: I hate waiting.

Rainbow: I wish we can watch the fight to see what is happening.

Luna: I think I can help with that.

Everyone turned to Luna who was using her magic to create a magic screen showing Shadow and Mephiles Fighting.

Rainbow: Awesome.

Cheese: Is this happening right now?

Luna: Yes the fight is still ongoing it would seems.

Shining: Look at Shadow go.

Silver: So that purple hedgehog is Mephiles huh?

Sunset: Do you all know who he is?

Amy: I never seen him.

Tails: I think I'd remember a mouthless hedgehog.

Blaze: Who ever he is, he's holding his own against Shadow.

Sonic: I don't why, but it's like I know him.

Silver: Same here.

Flash(thinking) Wow I'm kinda glad I didn't fight him in his hedgehog form.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: COME ON SHADOW! FIGHT! FIGHT!

-Celestia standings looks at a worried Twilight.

Celestia: He'll be fine student.

Starswirl: That's right besides Shadow is still not using his full power.

Twilight: Really?

Sonic: Yup I seen what he can do he'll be fine.

Twilight:I hope you right.

Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

Twilight(in thought): Come on Shadow I know you can win.

(Back to the fight with Mephiles and Shadow)

Mephiles: Dark Chaos Spears!

Mephiles threw his attacks towards Shadow, but Shadow was skating towards dodging the attacks and Shadow landed a kick to Mephiles face, but Mephiles managed to recover and grab Shadow but the throat holding him up and then threw him. Shadow managed to flip up and stop.

Shadow(breathing hard): Damn it. None of my attacks are even phasing him.

Mephiles: Shadow, I will say you have improved since the last time we fought, but with your limited power, how can you possibly stop me?

Shadow(in thought): I didn't I have to do this but looks like I have no choice.

-Shadow stood up and took off his inhibitors rings and dropped them on the ground. Shadow began powering up in a red aura and the are around them began to shake and debris floated in the air.

Mephiles: Getting serious are we?

Shadow(grunting): It's time to show you why I'm called...the Ultimate Lifeform!


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver suddenly sensed Shadow growing in power with a shocked look on their faces.

Tails: What's wrong guys?

Amy: Yeah don't leave us in the dark, what's happening?

Knuckles: It's Shadow.

Cadence: Is he alright?

Silver: Yeah but it feels like he getting stronger.

Blaze: But this is different.

Scootaloo: So he making himself stronger?

Cadence: It would appear so.

Rouge: I know what he is doing. Isn't that right Omega?

Omega: Correct. Shadow is transforming into his new form.

Everyone (except Rouge and Omega): WHAT?!

Applebloom: New form?

Rouge: That's right. He was saving this for Sonic but if he doing it now then he means business.

Sonic: Well glad to know it won't be used on me.

Applejack: So just how powerful is Shadow?

Starswirl: Shadow has many abilities that he has yet to unlock. If he trained himself properly he could become the strongest being alive.

Flash: Whoa I didn't know he was that powerful.

Amy: You should see Sonic in action he just as good as Shadow.

Tails: Hey Omega you can read Shadow's power level right?

Rouge: Sure he can, Omega do your thing.

Omega: Begin scanning.(scanning) Scan complete.

Amy: So how strong is he now?

Omega: Shadow's power has double than what it was before and still rising.

Knuckles: No way that can't be right that.

Sonic: Well Shadow isn't called the Ultimate Life form for nothing you know.

Twilight (smiling) Indeed.

Spike: Wow Twilight your boyfriend sure is awesome

Mobians: BOYFRIEND?!

Ponies: Spike!

Spike (nervously) Hehehe, sorry.

Sonic: What did he mean by that?

Rainbow: Twilight here kinda has a thing for Shadow.

Twilight (blushing) Rainbow.

Rarity: You don't need to be ashamed of your feelings.

Luna: I think should focus on the fight for now and talk about that later. Plus I'm really trying to concentrate.

Sunset: She's right, I think we should be rooting and cheering for Shadow.

Sonic: Yeah hey Silver let's send some of our energy to Shadow.

Silver: Sounds like a plan, let's do it.

Sonic and Silver closed their eyes and raised the hands up sending their energy to Shadow.

Appleboom: What are they doing?

Knuckles: They're sending Shadow some of their energy.

Fluttershy: They're supporting their friend like we do.

Rarity: That's right with the power of friendship we can't lose.

Shining: So let's cheer him on!

Cadence: Great idea Armor.

Flash: You got this Shadow!

Rainbow: Come on Shad, Kick this guys butt!

Mac: We're here for ya Shadow.

Cheese: Eeyup to that.

CMC: COME ON SHADOW!

Twilight: You can do it Shadow. I believe in you.

Everyone has cheering for Shadow but Celestia was watching with a concerned look on her face. And Starswirl took notice of this.

Starswirl: You see it too. Don't you Celestia?

Celestia: Yes I do. Shadow is powerful this is true. But why is Mephiles allowing him to get stronger?

Starswirl: I have a bad feeling about.

-Back to Shadow and Mephiles. Shadow was powering up with sparks around and a red aura.

Mephiles: So you have gotten stronger over the years.

-Shadow still continued to powering up growling and screaming as he powered up. He then felt another energy source flowing through his body.

Shadow (thinking) What the..? This energy, it feels like...Sonic? Silver? But how they get here.

Shadow then let out a powerful scream charged up his powers and was covered in a crimson aura. A red blinding light shined brightly around the area. The heroes were blind through the screen where they were watching.

Mephiles: That's Shadow show me the true power of Chaos.

-Back to the Mobians and Ponies.

Sonic: No way.

Everyone looked and gasp at the screen. Shadow floated in the air in his new. His black fur was now crimson red and his red streaks were now whitish gold and his eyes were whitish old as well

Mephiles (In thought) Time to out to put the rest of the plan into action.

-Mephiles then closed his eyes.

Mephiles (telepathically) Chrysalis. Sombra. Can you hear me?

-Back in the Changelings lair.

Chrysalis: Yes we hear you Mephiles.

Sombra: Is it time for next of the plan?

Mephiles (telepathically) Yes it is time. Take some changelings and go get the young Alicorn princess you desired.

Sombra: And her friends?

Mephiles (telepathically) Do as you wish with them. I'll keep Shadow busy.

Chrysalis: Commander!

A large group of changelings landed in front of her.

Changeling Commander: Yes my queen?

Chrysalis: Take your elite squad and assist Sombra in capturing Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Commander: As you my queen.

Sombra: I hope these changelings will put up more of a fight than the ones back in the kingdom did.

Chrysalis: I can assure you these are my elite warriors, they'll do their part.

Sombra: We shall see.

-Sombra opens a portal into the castle where the heroes were.

Sombra: Stay to the shadows and disguise yourselves as guards. We will attack when the opportunity arrives.

Commander: Yes Lord Sombra. Changelings move out!

-The changeling flew into the portal.

Sombra: This is going to be fun.

-Goes into portal. Back to the heroes.

Sonic: So that's his new form.

Knuckles: I didn't think anyone could get power like that without the emeralds.

Cadence: Looks like Shadow can.

Rainbow: Aw yeah. Shadow got this.

Scootaloo: Yeah that Mephiles doesn't stand a chance.

Shining: I agree.

Blaze: I will say this new form is impressive but this Mephiles could still be hiding his true power.

Sunset: Yeah I have to agree with Blaze. I mean at him, Mephiles doesn't even seem worried about this.

Applejack: Maybe, but don't you remember what he was able to do as a pony he's got this.

Spike: That's true was strong.

Tails: Wait. Shadow was a what?

Twilight: It's a long story.

Spike: Yup he can turn into a pony anything.

Knuckles(chuckles) He can turn into pony?

Rarity: It was to blend in Equestria.

Sonic: Oh I can't wait to see that.

Amy: I bet he was adorable as a pony.

Scootaloo: Shhh! I want to watch the fight.

Soarin: I agree with the kid.

Flash: Same here. I we should pay attention to the fight.

Shining Armor: Yeah we should.

Everyone: Ok.

-Rouge looks at Twilight and walks over to her.

Rouge: It's Twilight right?

Twilight: Yes and you must be Rouge. Shadow told me about you.

Rouge: Good to know. Hey is it ok if we talk in private? I want to ask you something.

Twilight: Sure.

-Rouge and Twilight started walking away and the others took notice.

Shining: We are you two going?

Rouge: Girl talk we'll be back in a sec.

Celestia: Don't be gone too long we need to stay together ok.

Rouge: Understood, brb.

-Walks down the hall away from the other.

Cadence: What was that about?

Silver: I don't know.

Amy: Guess Rouge wanted to talk Twilight about something.

Knuckles: Probably to know where the nearest jewelry stores.

Tails: I'm sure that's not it. Maybe she's just curious about this world.

Sonic: True. We did just get here.

Cadence: Well maybe after this is all over we could show you all around.

Amy: Cool.

Rainbow: Maybe we could have a little race too.

Sonic: You're on.

Applejack: Great now we got two Dashes.

-As they were talking, a couple royal guards came in the room but suddenly their eyes started glowing green and they had sinister grins.

Changeling (in disguise) why don't we attack now?

Commander (in disguise) Patience brother, you'll get your chance.

Changeling 2(as guard) Looks like that hedgehog has friends.

Changelings (as guard) And the Princesses are here too.

Commander ( as guard) So it would seem. This is going to be fun.

-With Rouge and Twilight in the Hallway.

Rouge: I'm sorry to pull you away from the others, and I know we should be watching to see if Shadow is ok but I just wanted to talk to you first.

Twilight: what is it you wanted to talk about?

Rouge: Well I wanted to ask you something?

Twilight: About?

Rouge: How do you feel about Shadow?

Twilight (blushing) Oh well... I.

Rouge starts giggling.

Rouge: It's ok hun, I see that you like him.

Twilight: Yeah I do. I think he's a amazing person.

Rouge: Well he can be very stubborn sometimes but he really is a good guy. He's act like a bad boy to hide the fact he's a big sweetheart.

Twilight: Well when first met Mephiles he told about Shadow's past. Is it true that he did horrible things?

Rouge: Well I don't know exactly what you were told but I think you should know Shadow's full story but I have to warn ya it ain't all rainbows and sunshine.

Twilight: I understand.

Rouge: Ok, let's start from the beginning.

-Rouge told Twilight everything that she wanted to know, but they were unaware they in the shadows they were being watched by Sombra.

Sombra: Hmmm this should be interesting. (Laughs evilly)

-Back with Shadow and Mephiles.

Mephiles: So finally

Shadow: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Mephiles: It's fine by me. I wanted to see what this power of yours. But from here I'm not holding back anymore.

Shadow: Then let's get this started, CHAOS BOOST!

(Shadow powers up)

Mephiles: Chaos -what? (*grunts*)

Shadow punches Mephiles into the air, flies after him, kicking him further back, then fires another chaos spear, which nearly knocks Mephiles to the ground.

Rainbow: This is…

CMC: AWESOME!

Sonic: Look at Shadow go.

Knuckles: His speed and strength is incredible. But I bet he's still not as strong as me.

Blaze: Well let's just see.

Silver: Man I hate stand here doing nothing.

Shining: Same here.

Soarin: I want to fight so badly.

Shadow then lands to the ground and fires a large volley of chaos spears at Mephiles.

Mephiles: I don't think so.

Mephiles uses his super-speed to evade all of them, and then suddenly strikes Shadow, stunning him. He then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Shadow before his final strike sends Shadow crashing into multiples trees and giant rocks.

Celestia: Oh no.

Spike: Shadow!

Scootaloo: Where is he?

Applebloom: I don't see him.

Sweetie Belle: I hope he's ok.

Sonic (growls) I can't take it anymore, I'm going.

-Starts heading towards the door.

Amy: Sonic!

Tails: Waits for us!

Knuckles: Bout time.

Blaze: Let's go Silver.

Silver: Right behind you,

Flash: We're coming too.

Male ponies: Yeah!

The others catch up to Sonic and are about to exit the room but Starswirl uses his magic to close the door.

Sonic: What the heck?! Why'd it close?

Starswirl: I closed it.

Celestia: Why Starswirl?

Starswirl: This is Shadow's fight not theirs at least not now.

Soarin: Are you serious?

Shining: Yeah this is our fight as much as it is Shadow's.

Amy: Yeah don't be a jerk!

Starswirl: Silence! You 5 Stallions were chosen and granted the powers of the chaos emeralds for a reason but that time isn't now.

Flash: What? Are you talking about?

Starswirl: All six of you, including Shadow, are meant to become the Elements of Chaos.

Cadence: Elements of Chaos?

Celestia: Starswirl I don't understand.

Luna: I would also like to know the meaning of all this.

Starswirl: It is time to explain why everything is happening.

-Luna stops projecting the magic screen.

Luna(takes a breathe) Well I think we should stop watching for now. I don't want to waste my magic.

Starswirl: Now let's begin the story.

Pinkie/Cheese Sandwich: YAY STORYTIME!


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow gets up off the ground the stands up.

Shadow: Damn. That kinda hurt.

Mephiles: Surprise!

Mephiles wrapped his arms around Shadow from behind. Shadow struggled to get free and started elbowing Mephiles in his side get free of the hold. When Mephiles started letting his grip slip Shadow decided to use Chaos blast.

Shadow: Chaos Blast!

Mephiles was sent flying back but was still standing.

Shadow: Not bad Mephiles. I have to say this is probably my best fight ever. Too bad I have to kill ya.

Mephiles: You can try, but now you're gonna have to catch up me.

Mephiles jumps up and flies away at high speeds.

Shadow: Oh no you don't!

Shadow takes off skating at near max speed.

Mephiles(in thought) That's it Shadow follow me. The further he is from is friend the better. (telepathically) Sombra have you captured the princess yet?

Sombra: No. But I have news. It would appear that others from Shadow's world are here.

Mephiles: Is that so?

Sombra: Yes I am currently listening to this a very interesting conversation with Twilight and a bat.

Mephiles: Alright but hurry it up I don't you messing this up. Do not fail me Sombra.

Sombra: Trust me failing is not an option.

Mephiles: So that blue hedgehog is here as well this is just my lucky day. I get to kill him for a second time.

(Back with the others)

Starswirl: (Begin Flashback) A long time ago I created the Elements of Harmony were to ensure peace in Equestria, but over time I questioned the elements limits. I thought to myself what if there's a threat that even the elements of harmony can't defeat. So I searched for another solution and traveled to Mobius where I learned about the Chaos Emeralds. And over time I mastered the powers of the emeralds. I knew that these emeralds were the answer I was looking.

Cheese: What does that have to do with us?

Mac: Yeah?

Starswirl: I'm getting to that don't worry. Soon after I came across a man name Gerald Robotnik.

Sonic: Shadow's creator.

Sunset: Creator?

Omega: Shadow was not born naturally, but was created to cure disease and if necessary to be a weapon of war.

Sunset: I see.

Starswirl: He wanted me to help him train a young hedgehog in chaos. I agreed to help him and we traveled to the Space Colony Ark. That's when I met Shadow. I trained him and over we became close, he was like the son I never.

Knuckles: Wow.

Tails: How come Shadow never mentioned this to us?

Sonic: Good question.

Starswirl: After years of training, I left him to return to Equestria for a short time. I didn't tell him I was leaving and when I returned I was going to apologize for it. But when I finally returned, Shadow was gone and his close friend Maria was killed when the military tried to capture him.

Fluttershy: That's so sad.

Rarity: That's horrible.

Sonic: I didn't know about this.

Tails: Now I see why he acts the way he does.

Amy: He's just trying to hide the sadness in his heart.

Omega: Shadow has told me and Rouge the story of his origins. But never included of Starswirl the Bearded.

Luna: It's because he felt like Starswirl abandoned him and right before that traumatic event took place.

Starswirl: I knew he could never forgive me, but I never stopped watching over him. I watched him over the years and I knew he was still the one I was looking for to lead the Elements of Chaos. I seen him face many challenges but I always questioned one thing he did.

Celestia: And what would that be?

Starswirl: The blue hedgehog.

Sonic: What...me?

Starswirl: Yes, I seen all the times you fought with him and often you came out on top.

Sonic: Yeah. It's because I'm awesome.

Starswirl: No. For some reason Shadow seemed to hold back when fighting you.

Sonic: What?

Tails: That can't be true. I mean Shadow's tough don't get me wrong, but Sonic has done a lot of amazing things as well.

Amy: That's right my Sonic is the best.

Knuckles: Yeah I say those two are about even with each other.

Starswirl: I will admit Sonic is very strong and powerful but Shadow has never used his full strength against in your fight.

Sonic: That would explain a lot of things.

Sunset: So Shadow was just letting Sonic win?

Omega: This does not compute.

Pinkie: I'm so confused!

Celestia: Is it not obvious?

Sonic: What?

Starswirl: He may not show it but Shadow has great deal of respect for you.

Sonic: Really?

Tails: That's kinda hard to believe.

Amy: Are you sure because he's tried to kill Sonic before.

Blaze: But Shadow was there to help Sonic whenever he needed it.

Silver: Well I guess he does a little respect you. I mean remember when he said "You got this Sonic,"

Knuckles: Yeah that's was really unlike him.

Cadence: I think sees you as a brother in a way.

Sonic: I never really thought of it like that.

Flash: So why us? How come we are the ones to be the Elements of chaos?

Starswirl: Like the elements of harmony, the Elements of Chaos consist of several unique ponies that show courage, bravery, royalty, and valor.

Shining: That sounds like me.

Cadence: Indeed it does.

Cheese: I'm so honored.

Mac: Same here.

Sonic: Wait a sec. We still have our emeralds from our world right here. But they have their own emeralds.

Starswirl: I created seven chaos emeralds for Equestria so that the chosen few could harness the power of chaos.

Flash: Wait seven? That means we're one short.

Sunset: Flash is right, only six of the seven emeralds accounted for and that's including Shadow.

Rainbow: So there's a 7th member of Chaos.

Spike: So who is the 7th?

Starswirl: Not even I know that. Only time will tell.

Sunset: Wait a sec. Where is Twilight and Rouge?

Celestia: They left out a while ago.

Knuckles: They've been gone a long time.

Fluttershy: We should go find them.

Spike: I'll go look for her.

-Spike takes off running out to where Twilight and Rouge headed.

Rarity: Hurry back Spike!

Silver: I'll go with him.

Rarity: Thank you Silver deary.

Silver (Blushes and nervously) Don't mention it. Hehehe.

Blaze growls seeing this.

Silver: Be right back guys.

-Silver runs after Spike.

Silver: Hey! Little dragon wait up!

Silver leaves room. Shining Armor turns to see a group of guards talking in a large group.

Shining: Flash.

Flash: Yes sir.

Shining: Have you seen those guards before?

Flash: No I don't think so.

-The guards looks over at them and Flash notices that the guards pupils turned green for a second.

Flash: Aw crap. I think those are changelings.

Shining: Damn this is good how they get in.

Flash: I don't know but it looks like they don't know we're on to them.

Shining: Let's tell the other quietly.

Flash: ok.

-Flash and Shining Armor walked over to the others.

Shining: Guys we got a problem.

Cadence: What is it Armor?

Flash: The guards over there are changelings.

Pinkie: Changeling?!

Flash quickly covered up Pinkie's mouth to keep her quiet. The changelings didn't notice it though.

Sonic: What are changelings?

Rainbow: Basically shapeshirfting bug ponies.

Sonic: Aw.

Rarity: All those guards are changelings?

Shining: Maybe.

Knuckles: So when do we start punching.

Shining: There's too many of them to fight in the here, they'd overwhelm us.

Sonic: Hehe don't worry we can handle this.

Amy(pulls out her hammer) That's right.

Celestia: Ok let's engage but try to push the fight outside if possible ok everyone?

Everyone: Right.

Rouge and Twilight

Rouge: And that's everything about Shadow up to this point.

Twilight: I...I can't believe what he's been and he's done so much.

Rouge: Believe it hun.

Twilight: Thank you for telling everything.

Rouge: Don't mention it Twilight.

Twilight: You know Shadow was right about you being the same as my friend Rarity.

Rouge: In what way?

Rarity: Shadow told me you had a thing for jewels and fashion. So does Rarity.

Rouge: She sounds great.

Both start to giggle.

Rouge: We should head back. We've been gone for awhile.

Twilight: Yeah we should.

-Rouge and Twilight start walking back.

Rouge: Hey promise one thing.

Twilight: What is it?

Rouge: If you and Shadow do get together. Please take good care of him ok?

Twilight (smiles) I promise.

(The girls start laughing and then suddenly someone starts laughing evilly.)

Rouge: What the?

Twilight: Oh no.

Sombra (coming the shadows) Well well what do we have here? Two lost sheep that has strayed from the flock.

Twilight: Sombra!

Rouge: I'm guessing he's not friendly.

Sombra: Quite the opposite my dear.

Twilight: What do you want with us?

Sombra: I don't want both of you, I just want you Twilight.

Twilight: What?!

Sombra: I want to come with me and become my queen of darkness.


End file.
